This Is What You Wanted
by NickiDoee
Summary: First off, my endgame will be Bo and Lauren, there will be some new characters, and new enemies, but all the original characters will still be here. Set halfway through season 3, as if season 4 has never happened. Please review, let me know what I can improve on. I wanna leave each chapter with a new mystery and a new reason to read the next chapter. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

*Clink*

A noise from downstairs awakens Bo. She darts up from a not so deep sleep and grabs the nearest weapon, which happened to be her knife she always kept close to her hip for obvious reasons. She quietly moved from one part of the room to the next as she intended to sneak downstairs to meet the intruder face to face. She knew it could not have been Kenzi as she was on some fashion mission with Hale upstate, leaving the succubus alone with her thoughts and her alcohol until she returned.

As she made it to the bottom step, she saw Tamsin with her arms crossed, leaning against a beam, an evil smirk on her face as usual for being able to successfully scare Bo down to her.

"What the hell, Tamsin?" she said angrily.

"Just giving you your early morning alarm, succubus," she replied coyly.

"How did you get in here?"

"Kenzi isn't the only one with delinquent skills around here. Lock picking is child's play, although I could've just busted the door down, that would've been my favorite alternative."

"What do you want?"

Bo finally backed down, realizing after her initial heart attack that there was no real danger here. Of course if you didn't count Tamsin as danger that is.

"Well, it seems we have quite the little issue here, one that needs your kind of specialty."

"And what makes you think I owe you anything to want to help you one bit," Bo huffed, opening the refrigerator to scavenge for breakfast.

"Well, let's not forget that time I broke you out of Trick's little prison to save your human, or that time when we first met where I sparred you after escaping the interrogation room twice, OR the time I helped you with your little quest through Brazenwood."

"Well sure, if you wanna get technical. What could you possibly need my help with anyway?"

"Well, I figured this matter would appeal to you. There's a Fae that is believed to be kidnapping humans for endless feeds, an unlimited food supply for him. An underfae, who probably shouldn't be too much trouble, but this is where you come in. You see, with your clever investigation and undercover skills, I needs to you go in, and get the location of where he's hiding his little snacks-"

"The humans," Bo corrected her.

"Yeah, whatever, anyway, all I need you to do is go but some succu-magic on him and get the location of the humans, then we'll go and get them and bring them back to wherever it is they belong."

"Why are you so interested in saving humans all of a sudden anyway?" Bo asked, her curiosity peaking as Tamsin was so eager to get this job underway.

"Like I said, this is something that appeals to you, not me, anyway, I know your soft spot for humans. Anyway, just get dressed, oh and don't worry about breakfast, I got that covered," Tamsin said, her voice getting weaker as she was exiting the house.

_ Why would Tamsin wanna help humans?_

_ Why does she care what would 'appeal to me'?_

_ Why do we have to do this now?_

Bo's questions seemed to drag on and on in her head as she headed back upstairs.

A few minutes later, she was outside her building looking at Tamsin and her truck.

"I was starting to think you had gotten lost on the way out, but at least you're dressed for the part," Tamsin jeered, as she got into the truck, a sign for Bo to climb in too.

As usual she was ready with her tight as holy hell leather pants, her secret stash of knives, and a blazer that hugged every curve and exposed the highest amount of cleavage possible.

"Okay so where are we finding this guy, Tamsin?"

"In the woods, near the old Abandoned Orchard."

"The Abandoned Orchard, as in the used-to-be nightspot before some strange things happened there?" Bo questioned, her eyes growing wider with each word.

"Yeah, that would be the one," Tamsin smiled.

"Okay look, Tamsin, I'm all about doing good deeds, saving humans, you know me, but I really think we need to put a little more planning into this one, instead of just going in blind. I mean we could ask Trick, maybe recruit Vex, grab Dyson-"

"Please, there's no way I'm bringing in straight edge, wolf cop in on this one. He'd be too busy playing macho man to even finish what we came here to do, is that what you want, Bo? And second, what good is vex if he can't even Mesmer, mind as well sign his death certificate now, although, that wouldn't be a bad idea after all. And Trick; please, that know it all."

"That 'know it all' happens to by my grandfather, Tamsin, and if he does know it all, then he'd be of great use on this mission of yours now wouldn't he?"

"Just shut up, Bo, we're almost here."

A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of the old night club. They both got out and shut their doors, listening for anything they could.

"You know, Dyson might be able to pick up the scent of the humans," Bo suggested, trying anything she could to get the Valkyrie to call for some back up. "Something tells me there's more to this than we think."

"You know, Dyson isn't the only one who can smell humans. Now come on, let's just get this show on the road," Tamsin said, beginning her walk into the woods.

After walking for about twenty minutes, they came upon what they thought they were looking for. A massive tree, that seemed to stand out from the rest. Tamsin wasted no time.

"Hey, come out, I know you're in there, Kronan," she shouted at the tree, as if it had done something to her.

"Tamsin-"

"If you don't come out here in the next five seconds, I'm going to strip ever last piece of bark from your ass until I have enough to build a house, you hear me?"

She waited for a few seconds, Bo standing awkwardly behind her, as if she were a crazy person.

Then, something started to move at the base of the tree. Pushing dirt and grass aside, a man emerged from the ground. He had ear length brown hair and a trimmed thing mustache, something Bo thought was unusual in ground-dwelling Fae.

"That's a pretty neat trick you got there," Bo commented from behind Tamsin.

"Thank you, dear," he laughed, surprised she had never seen a Fae like him before. "What can I do for you and your friend, Tamsin?"

"Well, for starters..."

She grabbed him by the neck and slammed him, knees first on the ground, kicking him in the face as soon as he hit the ground, sending him backwards onto the forest floor, grasping for his jaw.

"What was that for!" he exclaimed painfully.

"You've been taking humans, hiding them so that one by one you can feed over and over again, a lifetime supply. I wanna know where they are, and I wanna know, now."

"Look darling, if its the humans you're looking for, get your own, they're all over the place. It's taken me weeks to capture these ones, and I'll be damned if they'll be stolen by some barbaric Valkyrie."

Tamsin took her foot and stomped it on his chest, holding him onto the ground. As she was about to speak, he grabbed her leg and twisted it, making her fall backwards on the ground as well. He bolted upright and grabbed her from the ground by her neck, hoisting her up like she was a feather, as a trophy for all to see. Bo reacted quickly and grabbed his arm.

"You know, a big strong man like you, doesn't need to live in the dirt, why don;t you come back to my place huh?" she moved her hand up to reach his hair, playing in it like a school girl.

He dropped Tamsin and she watched holding her neck as Bo worked her magic. This is why she knew she would need her for this mission.

"If you tell me where those humans are, I'll give you something even better in return," she said seductively in his ear. All Kronan could do was stand and be completely transfixed by the succubus.

"You have quite the amazing talent. I'd like that very much. I keep them just north from here in a cave, which to the untrained eye may appear non-existent, but to a woman like you, you'll see it from a mile away. Be sure to lock them up when you're done," he explained.

"Now go crawl back into your home, and don't come back out until we call you out, okay?"

"Okay," he said obediently. He broke her grasp and disappeared back into the roots of the tree as if the whole confrontation between Tamsin and him had never happened.

After he was out of sight, Bo came to Tamsin's aid.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said letting go of her neck and getting off the ground, brushing herself off as if she had just tripped and fallen. "Let's go get some humans."

Although Bo admired her willingness to go rescue the humans, she also knew Tamsin had an ulterior motive behind everything she does, and that 'rescuing humans' was not the only reason why she accepted this quest. She was going to monitor her closely for the rest of this trip.

They soon came upon something that could have been what Kronan has described. It was a huddled bunch of trees and branches, but it also looked like it could've been an entrance if you had moved the branches out of the way.

Tamsin and Bo approached slowly, looking for any signs of a trap. They made it to the branches with no issues and began moving the pieces of wood out of the way until they had a pathway into this shelter.

Inside, they found no light, only what was shining in from daylight.

"Use the flashlight on your phone," Bo instructed Tamsin, as she pulled out her own phone.

"Way ahead of you," Tamsin retorted, pulling out an actual flashlight from her pocket. "There's no such thing as being 'too prepared'."

Venturing further into the cave, they came upon a metal fence of sorts.

"Do you think it's electric or something?" Bo asked, examining the fence, trying to figure out its mystery.

"Only one way, to find out," Tamsin said, grabbing Bo and hurling her towards it.

She crashed into the fence, back first, but nothing happened. She was fine and the fence wasn't electric after all.

"Are you fucking crazy!" Bo yelled, wanting to throttle Tamsin right then and there.

"Well it was a better idea than standing there staring at it all day now wasn't it?"

"After this, I'm never working with you again, ever, got that?"

"Understood now move back so I can pick the lock."

Bo pushed her back off of the fence and moved out of the way so that Tamsin could get the lock open, still in disbelief that the past two minutes actually happened.

"Alright, we're in," she said kicking the fence open.

She marched in, holding her flash light in front of her just to see, but as she came around a corner she saw lighting, a dark, fiery light that made her immediately turn her flashlight off and motion Bo to do the same. Bo slipped her phone into her back pocket and grabbed a knife. They slowly crept around the corner, prepared for anything, only to see a group of teenagers, sitting in the corner.

"You guys are just kids," Tamsin said as she spotted their faces.

"Are you here to take us home," a girl asked, shaking in the corner.

"Yes, we are, you're all going home," Bo said, walking over to the girl and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Wait a minute," Tamsin told Bo. "These teenagers aren't human, they're Fae."


	2. Chapter 2: The Mystery Begins

"I don't understand why you can't just tell her you got it back, Dyson," Trick said, serving a drink to him.

"Because it won't change anything, Trick. Bo is happy now. That's all I care about," he replied, grabbing the cold drink in front of him.

Dyson knew he was only fooling himself. Besides he had been the one that had made the ultimate sacrifice to save Bo's life, and would do it again in a heartbeat, even if the result was still the same as it is now. Bo with Lauren, Dyson, with nobody. He sat at the bar, thinking of all the things he could give Bo, that Lauren never could. A family, a long life together, a life with someone of her own kind instead of someone she was forbidden to be with. Sure maybe he didn't have Lauren's smarts, or her inexplicable spell over Bo, but he could give Bo the best life, the life she wanted, the life she needed. Why would she choose Lauren over him!

Just as he was thinking his last thought, his cellphone vibrated in his pocket. "Speaking of the devil," he said to Trick as he grabbed his phone, flashing it at Trick.

"Dyson," he answered, knowing who it was. "Dyson, hey, we've got a problem here, I need you," Bo spoke from the other end of the line.

"What's wrong?" He said rising from his seat and grabbing his jacket off of the chair.

"Well, Tamsin said there's this Fae that was kidnapping humans for a little supply and demand for himself. But when we got here, Tamsin said that they were Fae, not human at all. We could really use your help here."

"Where are you?" He demanded to know.

"In the woods, behind the Abandoned Orchard. We'll meet you at the entrance to the woods, bring a van or something, there's at least a handful of kids here."

"Okay, I'll be there in like fifteen minutes," he said running out the door.

"Thank you, Dyson, she said hanging up. He grabbed the keys to a police transport van and headed off towards the said location.

After a few minutes, he was there as promised. He saw Bo and Tamsin at the entrance, followed by a few unkempt looking teenagers.

"Has anyone been harmed?" He said turning off the engine and heading towards them.

"You called him?!" Tamsin immediately challenged as soon as she saw him.

"We needed his help, Tamsin," Bo stated calmly.

"No we didn't, what he needed was you to listen to what I said and leave him out if it," she stood in front of Bo belittling her.

"Tamsin, you know you shouldn't go chasing leads on your own anyway. Fae world or cop world. It's against protocol, you always have back up, that's the way it goes," Dyson barked, coming to his lovers defense.

"I don't give a fuck about your protocol, wolf, I don't need your help, not now, not ever."

She stormed past Bo and Dyson, and to her truck. She jumped in and slammed the door, taking off furiously.

"Something has got to give with that girl. I swear."

"Anyway, this is Mark, Talulah, Jasmine, Kia, and Dex," she introduced them one by one to him.

"Come on guys let's get you back to your families," he proclaimed, escorting them past Bo and into the truck.

"Thank you again, Dyson. You're always here when I need you."

"Whatever you need, Bo."

He couldn't help feeling that he was closer and closer to telling Bo the truth soon. Knowing that it wouldn't change the situation, he felt he owed it to her, to be honest. Just because the Norn had taken his love of Bo, doesn't mean she took Bo's love of him. He walked back to the van with Bo.

"Dyson, I think we really need to talk," Bo said almost out of nowhere.

"Of course, Bo, whenever you're ready." They drove the young Fae back to the police station, where they were returned to their own sides, Dark or Light; to the families that missed them the most. Upon all the congratulations going on in the room, from both the officers and the families that had been given a second chance with their prodigies, Dyson felt as though all he could see, was the woman he had fallen in love with, the woman, he had given all his love to.

After all the teens had been given back to their family members, Dyson and Bo were left with more of a mystery than ever. "We need to call, Tamsin, find out what she knows and how she knows it, it's the best way to break this case," Dyson said.

"You think she'll tell us anything? Something is going on, Dyson, I don't know what, but i'm going to find out," she marched out of the police station.


	3. Chapter 3: Distractions

"Tamsin!" Bo screamed, storming into the Dal.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely, turning around in her chair, a drink in her hand.

She appeared to already be halfway to wasted. Everyone's eyes were on the two women as Bo approached Tamsin hastily.

"I need to talk to you, somewhere private," she lowered her voice, as not to draw more attention to herself.

"Good evening, Bo," Trick greeting her, sensing the problem between his granddaughter and the Valkyrie.

"Hey, Trick," she smiled, falsely.

"I'll get you a drink, on the house," he said, hoping to make her day better.

"Look, Tamsin," Bo turned her focus back to the blonde.

"I don't have anything to say to you, succubus."

"Well, I have plenty to say to you. How did you know Kronan was kidnapping those kids?"

"Hello," Tamsin raised her voice. "I'm Dark Fae. Anything that involves criminal behavior or poor morals, I'm going to be apart of, you should know that by now."

"I bet you knew those kids were Fae too, didn't you?"

"So what if I did, would you have decided to stay home cleaning out your fridge, or would you still have helped me save them?"

"Of course I still would've gone."

"You're such a saint aren't you?" Tamsin mocked her.

"Here's that drink," Trick passed Bo a beer.

"Thanks, Trick, I needed this," she said, picking it up to take a sip.

"I can tell," he replied, moving his eyes towards Tamsin.

"Look, Tamsin," Bo turned back to her after her first refreshing sip of the cold ale. "We need your help, what if there's something going on, something more than just Fae kidnapping other Fae. Please."

"I'm telling you what, I know, leave it alone, Bo. Kronan is Dark Fae, when the Morrigan gets a hold of him, he will pay for his crimes."

"Not if I get to him first," Bo said, taking a second sip of her drink before vacating her stool.

"Bo!" Tamsin yelled after her, trying to leave her stool as well, tripping and falling onto the floor.

"Damn it, Tamsin," Bo said to herself, running back to help her friend, a term she meant loosely.

As she lifted Tamsin off of the ground and back onto her seat, other patrons also came to her aid.

"Please take care of her, Trick," Bo told Trick as she slipped away from the growing crowd around Tamsin.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Trick called back.

"Bo!" a voice called as she was leaving the Dal.

"Lauren," she saw her in her casual clothing, one of two choices in Lauren's wardrobe.

"Hey, where have you been, I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours."

"Its a long story, babe, but hey, I've gotta go, let me call you later?"

"Bo, Bo," Lauren called after her, as Bo was trying to walk away.

"Yeah?"

She walked over to Bo, taking a loose grasp on her arm.

"When's the last time you fed?" she asked, noticing her girlfriend looking weak, and not in top shape as usual.

"Lauren, I'm fine, just have a lot going on right now."

"Bo," Lauren sighed. "As someone who is not only your partner, but your doctor as well, I know when you're hungry. Whatever it is, it can wait. You need to feed."

"Lauren," Bo pleaded. "I'm fine, please."

"Come on, just a quickie," Lauren begged seductively.

Bo looked to see if any eyes were on her and Lauren, and slipped into one of Trick's many back rooms.

Once inside, Bo locked the door and moved right in front of Lauren, taking her face and shoving her lips into Lauren's.

"I knew you could never turn this down," Lauren said when she was able to come up for air.

Bo moved down to Lauren's neck, gently kissing every inch she could reach, while beginning to tug at the buttons on her shirt.

"Off," she said from Lauren's neck, trying to concentrate on two things at once. Lauren assisted her in unbuttoning her own shirt, taking it off and throwing it across the room. Bo picked her up and put her on the only table in the room, reaching around her back to undo the clasp on her bra. Once she pried it off Lauren's soft flesh, she began moving down towards her breasts, kissing and sucking every bit of them, taking them all in using more tongue to pleasure the sensitive nipples.

Lauren moaned softly out of pleasure, she couldn't help but make small continuous moans, letting Bo knowing she was doing everything just right.

Reaching over the back of her lover, Lauren pulled Bo's shirt over her head, making her take a quick pause from her own pleasure. Bo was not going to stop until Lauren was fully satisfied.

"Fuck this," Bo said, moving quickly from her breasts to her pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down along with her underwear. She lifted Lauren's leg over her shoulder and kissed the inside of her thighs slowly starting from the knee and ending at the bikini line.

"Lay back, relax," she told her, as she her hand and began to massage the thin folds of Lauren's genitals. Lauren gasped and tensed up at the initial touch, feeling the intensiveness in Bo's touch.

She massaged around the folds until she noticed Lauren was getting more satisfied. She used her tongue to accompany her fingers. Lauren was almost lifting off of the table at this point. She was going to reach her climax soon.

With one forceful push, Bo shoved two fingers as deep as she could into Lauren, looking into her eyes as she watched the woman she loved be pleasured by her.

"God you're too good at this," Lauren muttered, almost breathless.

"You said quickie, didn't you?" Bo said thrusting her fingers in and out of Lauren at a slow pace, giving her time to catch up.

Lauren's moans were getting louder and louder. Bo couldn't risk being caught in one of Trick's secrets rooms.

She lifted Lauren's body fully onto the table, and took a second to take her own pants and underwear off, leaving her bra on. She climbed on top of a submissive Lauren and picks up where she left off. This time kissing Lauren, as she moved back into her, speeding up the movements as Lauren's pleasure rose as well. When she began getting too loud, Bo stopped and covered Lauren's mouth respectively, letting her pleas escape into her hand as she made her reach euphoria.

After she was finished, Bo went back down again.

"I have to clean my plate don't I?"

Lauren half chuckled as she guided Bo's head back down.

After she was done, Lauren got up and put Bo in the spot where she once laid.

She mounted her and began kissing her chest, bypassing her breasts and moving down to her stomach. She licked and played her way all the way down to the beginnings of her smooth vagina. She wasted not time in playing with her clit with her tongue and rubbing it with her fingers at the same time. Bo grabbed Lauren's hair, sitting up a bit to look into her eyes.

By the time Lauren had gotten ready to slide her fingers into Bo, Bo was practically begging her.

"Stop teasing me," Bo begged.

She felt as though she could barely breathe, knowing Lauren was putting her all into making sure Bo was satisfied turned her on even more.

Lauren slowly slid two fingers into her, making sure Bo could feel every inch of her fingers.

Unlike Bo, Lauren wanted to do everything slowly and sensual, making sure every breath was breathed, every tremble was felt, and every motion moved the other person closer to their climax.

Even with her slow and calculating movements, Bo was just as quick to finish as Lauren was. Lauren held Bo's legs down as she removed her fingers from inside her and finished her off with just her tongue.

Her moans were quieter, because she made them that way, she wished she was at her house able to scream as loud as she wanted to. She looked into Lauren's eyes, past her, and into her, as her eyes began to glow a brilliant blue.

Lauren noticed this, but wasn't scared, as this was normal during Bo's sexual encounters, showing her natural instinct to feed.

After they were done, they stood Lauren nude, and Bo almost nude, carassing each other's bodies, kissing as if they could stay there forever.

"Bo," Lauren said as they began to get dressed. "How come you've never fed off of me, like fed fed you know?"

"Lauren, I would never," Bo said astonished Lauren would ever ask her that.

She finished putting her clothes on and frowned, not meeting Lauren's eyes.

"Bo, tell me," Lauren said, coming closer to her, grabbing her hands as a sense of encouragement.

"I wouldn't be able to stop," Bo said flatly.

"Bo, yes, you would, of course you could. You've been feeding cleanly and safely for years on humans, why am I any different?"

"Because I love you, I'm attracted to you, I want you, you're all I think about. Believe me i've thought about how your chi would taste."

"You know how my chi tastes," Lauren laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"You know what i'm saying, Lauren. I trust myself, but it will never be enough to risk your life."

"But Bo, just having sex with me isn't enough, and maybe it would be if you could actually take some of my chi. No more hunting random humans for feeding. Maybe I could sustain you, if you could just take a little at a time."

"Lauren, no," Bo backed away from Lauren slowly.

"Bo, look at you, even after that, you're still no fueled, look at you please, Bo. Consider it a scientific adventure."

"Lauren..."

"Do it..."

Bo grabbed Lauren's face and began kissing her...


	4. Chapter 4: Tracking Them Down

She could feel herself beginning to feed.. but she stopped herself.

"Lauren, I can't," she pulled herself back.

"Bo, I just wanna be enough for you."

"Lauren, you are enough for me," she looked into her eyes.

"Then why don't I feel like it?"

"Because you're a crazy woman who over thinks everything and sometimes you just need to relax and enjoy life as it is now, that is what I'm doing with you, enjoying everything about you from your perfect smile, to your incredibly oversized brain."

"Awh, Bo," Lauren said, grabbing Bo's cheeks and giving her a kiss on the nose. "God, you're adorable."

"And I love being adorable," Bo chuckled at this statement. "Look, babe, i'm sorry, but I really have to go, so thank you for fueling me up."

"But, Bo, I wanted to talk, I feel like we've been kind of out of touch lately, I wanna fix that."

"I know, and so do I, just you know, with Kenzi being gone, Tamsin dragging me to the ends of the earth, and Fae turning up at all over the place doing bad things, I just feel like i'm being pulled in twenty different directions."

"Why don't we just get away for awhile, leave our phones here, go halfway across the world for a week, just be together you know?"

"That sounds wonderful, Lauren," Bo smiled, happy that her girlfriend was suggesting something so romantic. "We will definitely have to do that soon okay?"

"Promise me, Bo?"

"Promise."

"Okay, now you can go, but when I call you, you'd better answer it okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She kissed her goodbye and left out of the door, being sure to sneak out first, long before Lauren just in case people noticed they had both come out of the same door.

She walked past a sulking drunk Tamsin, and caring bartender, Trick, past all of the other absent minded patrons, and out of the front door of the Dal.

She made her way back to the woods she had walked just hours ago. She walked until she came upon the same tree where Tamsin and her had confronted the strange Fae.

"Uh, Kronan, it's me, Bo, I said i'd be back to call you, and uh, here I am," she yelled at the tree, feeling as though she was talking to herself.

"Ah, Bo, i'm glad you're back, i've missed you," he came back out of his roots, beaming at her, hoping she would fufill what she had promised him last time they had met.

"Look, you little shit," she pointed a finger at him as soon as she saw him. "You're going to tell me why you took those kids, you understand?"

"Bo, calm down, let's talk," he said coyly, walking around as if he were completely innocent. "If you didn't already know, those 'kids' are not just any kids, they're powerful Fae, and need to be treated as such. They might look harmless and defenseless, Bo, but i'm telling you they aren't. And now, you've let them go."

"It doesn't matter how powerful they are, you can't just go around kidnapping Fae."

"Do you have no idea what they did, Succubus?"

"But-" she stopped. "How did you know-"

"Everyone has heard of the unaligned succubus, even me, way out here in these woods."

"Well lucky you," she said flatly.

"Those Fae, are killers. Not only were they killing humans conspicuously, but also other Fae."

"They were left in that cave with no sunlight, halfway starved and weak, doesn't sound like any kind of killers i've ever heard of."

"I put them in there to keep them from killing more, Bo! Jasmine and Kia, the sisters, they are Gemini's. They've travelled the world killing and using ignorant human men as soon as they discovered what they were. That kid, Dex, is a griffin, one of the most powerful Fae on earth, he was trying to track the legends of ancient Fae, even the Ash and the Morrigan, to kill them, and become the only powerful Fae alive, ruling over all. Those kids were not kids, Bo, you don't know what you've done. They're just good at acting, pair that with your ignorance, and those Fae have an open door to start killing again."

"Excuse me? How the hell was I supposed to know? I didn't even know they were Fae to begin with, maybe if I had, I would've looked at the situation differently. Why didn't you just go to the Morrigan? If you knew one of these kids was out to kill her, and all old and ancient Fae, don't you think thats worth bringing up to the leader of the Dark Fae? Isn't that like, your code or something?"

"I don't leave this forest, honey. Not for anything or anyone. I belong to this land, without me, it has no way to feed, without it, I have no way to feed. I have done what I can to prevent another Fae war, but now, I see a grave war approaching, one, not even you can stop, Succubus. You must get those kids back in the forest where they will be contained and away from mankind, or the blood of hundreds of human and Fae alike is on your hands."

Bo sighed, feeling hopeless, weak, and guilty. "How would I even know where to find them? What do I do with them?"

"Just bring them to me, I will put them back where they belong."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't, i'm Dark Fae, remember?" he said, disappearing back into his giant tree.

Bo was at a loss for words. She wasn't sure what to make of this information, or even if she could trust what Kronan was saying. She wasn't sure what, Tamsin knew, and she wasn't sure who could be at risk, but she knew she couldn't just sit around and wait for something to happen. She needed answers, she needed them now. But where should she start?

_Dyson._

A half hour later, she found herself strolling into the police station, up to Dyson's desk.

"I need your help," she said, slapping her hands on his desk.

"What's new?" he chuckled, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded behind his head.

"Very funny," Bo said. "We need to talk somewhere private, now."

"Okay," he said seriously, getting up from his chair and grabbing Bo's arm.

He leads her into the interrogation room at the back of the station and closes the door behind him. She sits in the chair facing the door and breathes in deeply.

"It's okay, Bo, you can say whatever you have to, you're safe in here," he encouraged.

"Dyson, I don't know what i'm doing here. Kronan said-"

"Wait, you went to see Kronan, Bo..."

"Save it, Dyson. He said those Fae we saved, the ones we thought were harmless kids, yeah, they're killers, like serial, sadistic, masochistic killers. Kronan said that they were killing humans and Fae, one was trying to start a war and become the ruler of all Fae. I just don't know what to do. He told me to find them and bring them back, but where do I even start? And I mean, can I even trust him, he's Dark Fae."

"Look, Bo, we will find them. We will investigate his claims and find these kids and do what we have to do."

"Thank you, Dyson, I just, I really need to make sure i'm doing the right thing here."

"You always do the right thing, Bo."

She got up from her chair and went to exit the room, but Dyson stopped her.

"Bo, just know, that if Kronan's claims are true, we have to be prepared to do whatever it takes to stop them."

"I know," Bo frowned. "It's just going to be hard."

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" he asked her.

"Dyson, there is a lot to talk about. With you and I. But I don't really think now is the best time. But we will talk soon I promise."

"I believe you," he said, opening the door and motioning for her to go out.

She heads back to his desk, Dyson behind her. He sits and turns on his computer, beginning to search for the names of all the kids they had just given back to their families.

"Okay, here's one. Mark Bonin." He took out a pen and tore a piece of paper, scribbling down words and numbers fast on a piece of paper.

"Is that the address?" Bo asked, taking it from his hand and reading it.

"Yeah, let's go," he said grabbing his jacket from his chair.

The address was across the city, and they were there in about thirty minutes or so. The house was at the end of a long road, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Bo's stomach sank as she considered that what Kronan had said may be true.

"Ready, Bo?" Dyson snapped her out of her deep thought.

"Yeah," she said, opening the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Answers

"Okay," he said, opening his own.

They walked up the wooden stairs and stood on the small porch. Bo hesitated, but knocked on the door any way. Dyson could sense she was off her game, consumed by the guilt of not knowing. They waited for a few minutes before they heard footsteps.

"Hello?" A woman answered the door.

"Hi, yes, we're looking for a Mark Bonin," Dyson said, trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Yes, he's my son, I've just gotten him back, please don't take him from me again," the woman pleaded.

"No, ma'am we're just here to talk. We still have a pending investigation that your son is part of and we'd like to ask him a few more questions if that's okay with you."

"Sure," she said eying both Bo and Dyson cautiously. "Come in, he's in his room."

They walked to the back of the small house behind the woman as she went to a wooden door and banged slightly.

"Yeah," replied a faint voice from behind the door.

"There are some people here to see you, Mark."

"Come on in."

The woman nodded for Dyson and Bo to enter the room. Upon opening the door and seeing the boy, he immediately became startled.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to pretend that he wasn't scared.

Dyson waited until the mother left the doorway and walked to the other end of the house before speaking.

"You know, when someone is startled, their heartbeat goes crazy, almost as if its beating a hundred miles an hour. And yours is going crazy right now, Mark, and i'm wondering why that is."

"Because your cops, and when cops show up to your house, it can't be anything good. I don't like cops, never been any good for me. Where were you when my ass was getting kidnapped and locked in the ground with those crazy fuckers, huh?"

"Look, we can't do anything about that now, but right now, you can help others, by telling us what you know," Bo cut in.

"I told the cops everything I know at the station already. I have nothing else to say," he rolled his eyes.

"You know what I think, I think you're scared to talk. I think that you know way more than you're telling, and I think if you don't tell me everything I need to know, i'm going to arrest you for interfering in an official police investigation. And I don't think you want to break your mothers heart twice."

"I already broke my mothers heart, from the moment I joined the Light. She's Dark, and wanted me to be next in line to join. But I just couldn't and I did what I felt was right. She's never forgiven me for it, but i'm still her son no matter what."

"You chose the right side," Dyson said. By doing this, you'd be saving hundreds of lives, Mark, all you have to do is tell us what you know. Anything, no matter how unimportant you think it may be."

"Okay look, all I remember is walking in the woods and waking up in that damned cave. Then more and more kids started showing up. Talking to them, I could tell some of them weren't all there. They had killed lots of people, they were crazy, talking about the murders as if they loved every minute of it, which they probably did, those sick fucks. I've killed before, and i'll never deny that, even my own kind, and you can take me to the Ash for that, but I did it to protect those I love, I would never kill for the hell of it like them. I regret what I did, but if I had to go back i'd do the same thing, because it was the only way. The right outweighs the wrong"

"We're not taking anyone anywhere, not if tell us what we need to know. Which kids,Mark?"

"Those twins, crazy bitches, and that one kid, Dex, he's fucking crazy, I swear."

"What about the other girl? What did she say?" Bo asked.

"Well, just that she couldn't remember anything but her name. She had no family, no home."

Dyson and Bo looked at each other. Bo realized that Mark was no criminal mastermind, and he really didn't know more than he told. The next thing they would tackle would be finding the girl named Talulah.

"Okay, Mark, well thank you for your time. Take care of our mother," Dyson said, walking out of the room.

"You only get one," Bo added, walking out behind Dyson.

"Wait wait, one more thing," he said, making them stop in their tracks. "If I were you, i'd bring more people along if I was hunting Dex and those twins. They're too powerful."

"Thanks for the advice," Bo said, leaving the house behind Dyson.

"Well, I guess we're looking for Talulah next," Bo said climbing back into the passenger's side of Dyson's car once again.

"Bo, maybe you should get some sleep and meet me at the station tomorrow, you must be exhausted. You need to just get a full nights rest," Dyson said, looking her in her eyes, knowing that look of self destruction.

"Shut up, I just wanna find this girl, okay? Maybe she leads to Dex and the twins."

"Bo, i'm not going anywhere but to your house to take you home. We can start first thing tomorrow. I need you at your best."

"Okay, okay. Fine, first thing, okay, Dyson."

"I promise," he said.

Bo soon found herself back at her house, walking up the stairs to her door. She closed it behind her and leaned against the door, taking a deep breath in and out.

"Well hey there," she heard a voice from across the room.

"Lauren," she stood up straight.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just figured you had had a long day, thought maybe you needed a drink," she lifted a full glass of wine up so that Bo could see.

"Well you are right," she said making her way to the couch and taking the glass from Lauren.

"I was hoping we could talk," Lauren said, waiting for Bo's reaction.

"Sure babe, whatever you need."

"I know we talked about getting away and all. But I wanna put that aside for a second. I want something more," she put her glass down and took Bo's out of her hand, taking Bo's hands in her own.

"I want a bigger commitment from you. I wanna be more involved in your life and I want you to be more involved in mine. I wanna be a family, settle down, be normal, whatever kind of normal we can be anyway," she explained.

"Are you saying, what I think you're saying?" Bo asked.

"I'm saying," Lauren smiled. "That I want all of you. As much as you'll let me have. I want to start a life together thats all I want. But I wanna start with you and I, I want us to be to be in a good place."

"Lauren," Bo beamed. " We were always in a good place. And I have always loved you. I know i've done some questionable things in the past, but its always been you, Lauren, and whatever problems we have we will deal with them together, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," she kissed her softly on the lips as a sign or approval.

"Can I sleep on you?" Bo asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, you look exhausted," Lauren said.

Bo put her head on Lauren's lap, thinking about the commitment, she had made to Lauren, and while nothing was set in stone, she was happy about the decision she had made. She played her life out in her head and pictured it with Lauren, wondering how happy her life would be with the woman she loved.


	6. Chapter 6: Goods News, Bad News

The next morning, Bo awoke on the couch alone. She stretched her arms out to get ready for the day.

"Lauren," she called out, thinking maybe she had just woken up before her and was somewhere else in the house.

When she didn't get any response, she got up and went to her bedroom. It was empty too. She went to the kitchen and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. She turned on the TV and started eating.

"I'm back!" she heard a familiar voice burst through the door as she almost dropped her cereal.

"Kenzi!" she said, putting her bowl down to give her the biggest hug of her life. She clung to her as if she would never see her again.

"Aw Bo Bo I've missed you. What did I miss?"

"Well a lot, but, I wanna hear about your trip."

"Well, where do I start! The big news wasn't about the trip, it is about this," she said showing Bo her hand. A ring shining as bright as the stars.

"Oh my god, is that what I think it is?"

"Hale proposed. I mean I always knew we had something, but I guess things really took off, when we went to Paris. We just fit together good. I mean REALLLY good, Bo," she reminisced, looking up at the ceiling.

"I can't believe it, let me see!" she grabbed her hand, looking at the ring, taking it all in.

"I know its like edible isn't it," Kenzi teased.

"God, Kenzi, wow, this is amazing."

"Not as amazing as Paris, Bo," Hale entered with a ton of bags in both hands.

Bo ran to help him as he seemed to be struggling under the weight of the bags.

"Oh yeah, Hale helped me pick out some stuff, for you, and me of course," Kenzi laughed, grabbing some bags from Hale's hands as well.

"I'm surprised we could haul half of this stuff back with us," Hale groaned. "Did you tell her yet?"

"Of course I told her!"

They sat the bags down and went to the living room.

"Congratulations you guys," Bo said, giving Hale a hug as well.

"Well now we just have a big old wedding to plan now, don't we?" Kenzi said, running to grab a piece of paper and a pen.

"Oh no no no, let's not worry about that now, we're newly engaged, let's go get our drink on. We've been gone for weeks, it'd be nice to see some old faces at the Dal," Hale said, grabbing the pen and paper out of Kenzi's hands before she got herself into trouble.

"Oh good, perfect idea, excellent timing to use my forever forgiven bar tab."

"Don't you guys ever give jet lag a time to set in?" Bo asked.

"No time, no time, wanna come, Bo?"

"I'll meet you guys there, I gotta see what's going on with Lauren, I woke up alone this morning, gotta see where she's at. I'll round her up and meet you guys there."

"Okay, see you there," she said, kissing Bo on the cheek and making a very dance-filled exited with Hale by her side.

Bo thought about how perfect they were for each other. How Hale would protect Kenzi, and love her like no one else ever could, and how Kenzi would never admit she had had feelings for Hale from the start. She was scared of being without her best friend, of not having her coffee ready when she got up, or not having Kenzi jump in her bed with her early in the morning when she really didn't wanna get out of bed, or just being able to go to her room and talk to her whenever she needed someone to listen and remind her she was still human in a world surrounded by Fae. At this point though it wasn't about Bo anymore, it was about her best friends happiness.

She decided to call Lauren and figure out where she was.

"Hello?" she answered.

"You know, it's not nice to let a girl wake up alone."

"Uh, I know I'm sorry, I got up to get breakfast, I was hoping to make it back before you woke up, I guess the surprise is over."

"I'm sorry, honey, but guess what, Kenzi and Hale are engaged, isn't that great?"

"Wow, that's surprising and exciting. Have they planned the wedding yet?"

"No, but you know, Kenzi, she'll be right on it as soon as possible, anyway, we're all going to the Dal to celebrate, meet me there?"

"Sure, with breakfast?"

"Duh? No one will be there but Kenzi, Hale, Trick, maybe Dyson and Tamsin. After that I have some stuff to take care of. But the morning belongs to Kenzi and Hale."

"You got it, I'll meet you there."

Bo hung up and got dressed, going through her morning routine as she did every morning. She was excited about taking a hiatus from hunting down this Talulah girl to spend the morning watching her best friends be getting drunk and happy.

A little while later she was at the Dal, waiting for Lauren to get there. A couple minutes later, she came strolling in the door with the same beautiful smile and wavy hair that she always had. Bo's heart stopped as she entered in slow motion, caring a bag of food and two coffees in a drink carrier.

"Uh this is for you," Lauren said, handing her a coffee and the bag. Bo took it blankly.

"Thanks," she said.

"Were you just.. daydreaming about me?"

"No," Bo laughed.

"I know that look on your face," Lauren said triumphantly.

Bo turned red and refused to deny the fact she was daydreaming anymore, with everything she had on her plate, she had to take a second to stop and look at what she had. To think about the good things in her life.

"Hey Lauren," Kenzi came running over to Bo and her. "Glad you could make it, wanna see my ring? Yeah, you wanna see it, see it?"

"Wow, that's beautiful," Lauren said, her eyes almost popping out of her head and she grabbed Kenzi's hand to get a better look at the ring.

"I know! And I finally get to put a ring around my man for good," she laughed. "This is totally like an unofficial party."

"Well, you both deserve it," Bo said.

She danced away blowing kisses and moving back over to Hale.

"She's really happy, isn't she?" Lauren asked Bo.

"Yes, she really is."

Bo's phone rang as she took a sip of her coffee. Lauren gave her a glare, but she answered it because she knew who it would be.

"Bo, where are you?" Dyson asked from the other end of the line.

"Hey, I'm just at the Dal."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just watching Kenzi and Hale celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"Oh I can't believe you don't know! I'm not going to be the one to tell you. It's good news, but I'll let your best friend tell you."

"Okay, Bo, whatever you say," he smiled from the other end of the line.

"I'll head over there now," Bo said, getting up and moving away from everyone, including Lauren, which made Lauren angry. "But look Dyson, to be honest, I just don't know what we're going to find. Maybe we should bring some back up, like Mark said."

"Since when do you take orders from anyone?"

"I'm not, I'm just saying, he was trapped with these people for weeks, he knows more than anyone what these people are really like."

"I won't let anything happen to you, you know that."

"I know, and when it comes to my life, I trust you two times over, but I also wanna make sure it'll be safe, for both of us. I don't want any surprises when we find Dex or the twins."

"I understand. Just meet me here, and we'll head off to see about this girl. It gives no addresses or guardians for her, but I did see who signed her out of the station, a Jess Whitman, and I have a last known address for her. Its a few miles out of town."

"I'll meet you outside the station, I'll drive."

"Okay, see you then," he hung up first.

Bo walked back over to Lauren, not knowing what to tell her. I mean its not like she could tell her what she really was taking on.

"Who was that?"

"That was just Dyson. He was letting me know we got a break in a case we were working on."

"And since when did you and Dyson work together?"

"Since he has resources I need."

"Resources, huh?"

"Yes, Lauren. It's a big help when I can sneak a peek at records and classified case files."

"And tell me, what case are you working on right now? One so important that you would leave in the middle of your best friends celebration?"

"Kenzi is having the time of her life. Its just her, Hale and the bar, thatch all it takes to make her happy."

"Bo, thatch not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"Why can't you just tell me about what you're working on with Dyson? Or will I not understand? Is it something that doctor Lauren won't know about because its not in a textbook?"

"Lauren look, I don't know where we got off track here. I'm sorry. What I'm working on I can't say right now."

"This is what I was talking about. I don't want any secrets between the two of us."

"Lauren, there isn't any secrets, I just cannot tell you right now, I have to go meet Dyson to go chase a lead in case. I just, look I'm sorry, I'm not trying to keep secrets. We talked about this, I know, not secrets I'm just busy. Call me later?"

Lauren grabbed her coffee and got up from the table. "Sure, if I'm not too busy."

"Lauren," Bo tried to chase after her but she didn't stop.

She watched Lauren leave, but shook it off, she had something she had to do, people to help, she didn't have time to worry about herself right now.

She headed out of the Dal and headed off towards the station.


	7. Chapter 7: Detainees and Discoveries

A little while later she was at the police station.

"Dyson," she said, as he was turned around and couldn't see her.

"Did something happen?" he said getting in the car.

"Do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Be you, be caring and helpful."

"Well if you need help, I wanna be able to be there."

"Thank you, Dyson. But we'll talk-"

"About it later, I know," he finished.

About an hour later, they were at the address.

"God, I need a day off," Dyson said to himself. "From police work and Fae work."

"I know what you mean," Bo added.

"So, like I said, I have no last name on Talulah, or address, or SSN, all I have is this woman that signed her out, so this could mean anything, we need to be prepared for anything."

"I am prepared," she said flashing a knife strapped to her thigh.

"Why am I surprised?"

"You shouldn't be," she said exiting the car.

"How many doors are we gonna knock on?" Dyson asked, doing the honors.

"As many as it takes to do what we have to do," Bo said coldly.

"If you're not up for this, if there's something going on, we can do this later."

"There's no time, if we don't do this now, Dyson, we can only imagine how many lives could be lost at the hands of these rogue Fae."

"Maybe we should get the elders involved, maybe the Ash or the Morrigan."

"Hi can I help you?" a woman answered the door.

"Hello, we'd like to talk to a Talulah, is she here?"

"She's my friend. She's out."

"Out where?" Bo asked.

"I don't know, I'm not her keeper," she tried closing the door.

"But, you signed her out from the police station just a few days ago?" Dyson put his arm in it to stop it from closing.

"Look, she's not here, I don't know where she is, please, let me get back to my day in peace."

Dyson heard a noise from inside the house.

"Excuse me ma'am, I think someone is breaking into your house," he moved her to the side and went in, taking his gun out of his belt.

"Hey!" the woman yelled chasing after him. "You can't go in there."

"Bo, take care of that please," he said, sniffing around for a scent.

Bo grabbed her by the arm, making her calm.

"Why don't you go sit down on the couch until we leave, okay?"

"Okay," the woman smiled , as she headed to the couch to sit down.

"Do you smell anything, Dyson?" Bo asked as he crept further into the house.

"Hey, stop!" he yelled, jumping out of a window in the back of the house.

Bo went around the front and followed the chase. She saw a girl running from Dyson. She waited for just the right moment, and tackled her to the ground.

"Please, just let me go. I didn't do anything."

"Then why'd you run?" Dyson said, taking out his handcuffs and placing them on her.

"You know you really didn't need those, you've forgotten my magic touch, Dyson," Bo laughed, getting off the ground, helping her up.

"I ran because you were chasing me," she said catching her breath.

"And we were chasing you, because you ran," Dyson said back.

They led her back around to Bo's car and stuck her in the back.

"What are you guys going to do with me, please don't hurt me," she pleaded.

"Nobody's hurting anyone," Bo said, annoyed by the fact that the teen thought she was going to be hurt.

Bo started the car and pulled off, knowing the one hour drive back wouldn't be pleasant with the new guest.

"Wait a minute, you're the girl from the woods, that one that found us."

"Yes I am, which is why you know you're safe with us."

"What do you want with me?"

"We want you somewhere safe and happy, with your family."

"Jess was the closest thing I had to a family. If you really cared, about my safety, you wouldn't have me in handcuffs now would you?"

"Hey, you already tried running once, I'd feel a lot better knowing that couldn't happen again. Besides, we don't even know what kind of Fae you are," Dyson said.

"That makes two of us," Talulah mumbled from the back seat.

"What did you say? Bo said.

"I don't know what kind of fucking Fae I am, I don't know what I can do I don't know what I can't do, hell I don't even know if I'm doing it right now."

"If you don't know what kind of Fae, you are, how do you even know about the Fae?" Dyson asked.

"Jess I guess, I don't remember anything."

"How do you feed, how do you learn, how do you train?"

"I told you, I don't remember, its like I wake up brand new everyday or something. I don't know anything but my name. Its a curse I tell you. I don't know how its happening or why, please help me."

"We will, we just have to take you somewhere safe first. Somewhere where we can sort things out."

"How do I know I can trust you guys?" she asked.

"Because we're all you've got," Dyson said, looking at Bo.

They got back to the city about an hour later and let Talulah out of the car. Dyson unlocked her handcuffs and walked her into Bo's house.

"Wow, what a shit hole," she said.

"Whoa, it might be a shit hole but this shit hole is home, young lady."

"Whatever. So what do I do here?"

"Just sit down for a second," Bo said. "Make yourself at home."

Dyson called Lauren.

"Hello," she answered.

"Lauren, I need your help."

"What's wrong, is Bo alright?"

"Bo is fine, look I have a girl here, we need to know what kind of Fae she is, can you help us out?

"Yeah, bring her over to my place and I'll take a look at her," she hung up.

"Well, Lauren doesn't seem like she's in a good mood today. Is is because you're working with the big bad wolf?" he teased.

"Very funny," she said. "Talulah! Come on we're going to a friends house."

Soon enough they were at Lauren's place.

"Hey, guys," Lauren greeted them all at the door.

"What's up?" Talulah said, shaking Lauren's hand.

"Hey babe," Bo said.

"Hello, Dyson," she said to Dyson, ignoring Bo.

"You can stay if you'd like Bo, but Dyson will have to leave as he is a male."

"I'll be outside, call me in when you're done," he said leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Okay first, I'm going to give you this shot, it'll tap into your most primal Fae instincts, make you hungry, and you're going to want to feed."

"Okay, will it hurt?"

"Not really," she said plunging the needle into her arm.

She moved slightly, showing a bit of discomfort.

"Lauren is this safe?" Bo asked.

"Depends," was all Lauren said.

They waited for a few minutes for the concoction to take effect. As she was sitting on the table, Talulah became increasingly agitated and put her head down. Lauren waited, but seemed to have a growing look of concern on her face.

"Talulah? Are you alright, honey?" Lauren asked, putting her hand on her back.

"Yeah, i'm just hungry," Talulah said, lifting her head up, her eyes glowing a bright blue color...


	8. Chapter 8: Protection At It's Finest

"Oh my god," Lauren said, looking at Bo. "She's a -"

"Succubus," Bo finished. "Lauren, go now."

She pushed Lauren towards the door. Talulah grabbed Lauren's arm, attempting to bring her closer to her so she could feed. Bo took Talulah's arm off of Lauren and threw her on the ground.

"This is amazing, and here we all thought you were the only one of your kind."

"Well, apparently not. Lauren Get out of here now," Bo demanded. Being that Lauren was human, she didn't wanna give Talulah a chance to feed off of her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get her to stop.

"I'm sorry, I just, I'm so hungry, please help me," Talulah begged, getting up from the table and grabbing her head. She ran at Lauren, grabbing her and beginning to feed. Bo reacted as fast as possible. She grabbed Talulah and desperately tried to pry her off of Lauren, watching the life drain from her lovers eyes. She finally decided to headbutt her and that seemed to work. She let go of Lauren and stumbled backwards.

"I'm sorry," Talulah exclaimed. "I'm so sorry."

Bo rushed over to a downed Lauren.

"Lauren," she shook her. "Lauren."

She took her face and breathed her own chi back into Lauren, which at least made her wake up.

"So that's what it feels like to be on the receiving end of a succubus feed," she said to herself.

"Lauren, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said.

Bo let go of Lauren and stood back up to face the girl who had just fed off of her girlfriend. She was so angry partly because of the fact that Talulah had gotten to feed off of Lauren, something she had always wanted to do, but restrained herself from doing for all these years, and the fact that she could've killed Lauren if Bo had not been able to stop her from feeding off of her.

"I'm sorry, Bo, I'm so sorry," Talulah said, backing away.

"You're gonna be," Bo said.

Lauren took out her phone and called Dyson, knowing he was the only one that could stop Bo when she was this angry. Bo went over to Talulah and picked her up by her neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, right now," Bo said, her own eyes beginning to glow a bright blue.

"Bo, let her go!" Lauren yelled.

"Bo," Dyson said, bursting through the door. "Let her go, now!"

"No," she breathed.

Dyson ran over and snatched Bo back, making her drop the girl.

"Let go of me," Bo yelled as Dyson restrained her.

"Calm down," he said, letting her go. She looked over to the girl who she had just almost harmed.

"Sorry," she said, leaving the room.

"Are you alright?" Dyson asked Talulah.

"Yeah," she said getting up and holding her neck. "I'm sorry, lady."

"Its okay. Hats what the shot was for. I should've prepared better."

"Maybe you should go talk to, Bo," Dyson said to Lauren.

Lauren didn't know what to say. She was still angry at Bo for keeping secrets from her, but at the same time, she knew something was wrong. Bo rarely lost control like that, and it only came from her desire to protect the people she loved, mainly Lauren.

"Bo," Lauren said going out into the hallway to find Bo standing with her back towards her.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay."

"I think we need to talk about what's been going on lately, I need you to be honest with me, maybe that's part of the problem."

"Since when were you a therapist?" Bo asked, her back still turned to Lauren.

"Since you needed one."

"I'm fine."

"Bo, you're not fine, don't give me that shit."

"She was going to kill you, I had to do something."

"And you did, but going after her a second time wasn't necessary."

"I know, I don't know what happened. I just lost it."

"Bo, whatever is going on, you need to tell me and you need to do it now."

"I don't have time, Lauren, I have things I have to take care of."

"Yeah, and when are you going to take care of me? I'm tired of this, Bo. The secrets, the coming and going, the running around with Dyson. Are you sleeping with him again?

"No! Lauren, I would never do that, not after what we talked about. Lauren, I love you, that's it. What I'm doing with Dyson is saving lives. Its a long story. I'm trying to keep everyone safe, I'm not doing anything wrong, Lauren."

"It is wrong to not spend time with your girlfriend that you claim you love so much. You can't pledge your whole life to the Fae, and be with anybody, no one is going to put up with this shit. Bo, being a couple is a commitment, a dedication, you can't be with me and be with the Fae. It just never works. Its eating away at this, eating away at us."

"Lauren its not. I'm Fae, its not something I can just turn off."

"And I never said I wanted you to, there's nothing wrong with you. I love you just the way you are. I wouldn't change a thing about you even if I could."

"Then what is the problem, because as I seem to remember, you were pledged to the Fae as well."

"Its this! The fighting, that's all we do anymore, you're never around enough, you're just out all the time chasing the next mystery. And I know its what you love doing, because you're a good person and you love to help people, but its just really hard. I just wish you could put yourself in my shoes. I'm not high maintenance Bo, by any means, I just need to feel like I'm with you. With all of you."

"Lauren, you just haven't given this enough time, just after I'm finished with this case, we can go on that trip, get away, just like we planned."

"Well until then, I think its best if you just concentrate on your case, and I'll concentrate on my science."

"What are you saying?" Bo finally turned to face Lauren.

"I'm saying, maybe we need to take a break, just until we have time to work everything out and get away."

"I understand," Bo said, turning to leave again, as she didn't want Lauren to see her cry.

Bo retreated back to her house, she was hoping to find it empty and quiet, and sure enough it was. She figured Kenzi had stayed with Hale, which she was happy because Kenzi wouldn't have to listen to her sob story during what should be the happiest time of her life.

She looked at the couch where Lauren once slept with her and walked by it. She walked to her bedroom and remembered all of the crazy and passionate times they had had there. She decided she wasn't ready to be there.

She got a call from Dyson.

"Bo, listen, I'm going to take Talulah with me tonight, I'm going to try and get her to tell me everything she knows. I will call you if I find out anything alright?"

"Yeah." She hung up.

Taking a deep breath in, she decided to go to the Dal.

A few minutes later she was walking through the front doors.

"Hey, Bo, what's been going on?" Trick asked as soon as she walked in the door.

"Hey, Trick, uh nothing much, you know just saving the world," she sighed, taking her jacket off and sitting at a stool.

"So same old same old," Trick said.

"Yeah, pretty much," she laughed.

"I'll get you a drink," he said walking around behind the bar and grabbing her a bottle of something dark, that looked like it would taste pretty good, so she didn't even ask what it was.

"Hey, Trick, let me ask you something. Is there any kind of Fae that could cause extreme memory loss? Like say, waking up everyday with everything in your head refreshed. All you know is your name and nothing else?"

"Sounds like a curse, to me, no Fae I know is powerful enough to inflict that kind of torture on someone. Except me of course. Whoever it is, they must have pissed someone off pretty badly."

"Yeah, no kidding," she said taking the drink from his hand.

Bo thought about Talulah, about how wrong it was of her to attack her like that, even if she was feeding off of Lauren. Bo didn't have to go the extra mile and choke the girl out, but she just couldn't seem to help herself. She couldn't imagine waking up everyday, and not knowing who she was, not knowing who her friends were, who Lauren was. It would be the worst thing someone could ever do to her. She was going to try and help the girl, help her learn to control her urges and impulses as a succubus, the same way Lauren had shown her.


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet Revelations

Bo was about four drinks in, when a familiar voice echoed threw the Dal.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the second succubus," Tamsin greeted her.

"Shut up, Tamsin."

"Is that why you're drowning your sorrows in the bottom of those bottles?" she asked, taking a seat next to Bo. "Because you're no longer the only succubus around."

"I'm not like you, Tamsin, I'm not jealous and angry all the time about everything."

"But its got to bother you that there's another succubus that's not your mother. She's so mysterious, unknown, kind of like how you were when Dyson found you."

"How do you even know about all of this?" she asked Tamsin, wondering how in the world she could've even known about Talulah in the first place, given that everything had recently just unfolded and she hadn't spoken to Tamsin in days.

"Word travels fast, second succubus."

"Would you stop calling me that? I'm sure Dyson told you. Is that why you're here, to check on me? To make sure I'm alright."

"Please, get over yourself. Not really sure if you got the memo, but the world doesn't revolve around you and your pathetic human emotions. Especially with this new girl coming out of nowhere."

"Yeah, well goo luck with all of that," Bo said, taking another sip of her beer, not knowing hoe to respond to Tamsin's hurtful words towards her.

"Look," Tamsin said, more sympathetically this time. "You know, they're probably going to count on you to teach this girl the ins and outs of being a succubus and all now, but I think what you really need to find out why she wakes up everyday with her hard drive reset don't you think?"

"I'm working on it, Tamsin. I can't know or find the answer overnight. If only it were that easy."

"Maybe if you took the time to look further into it, instead of sitting here drinking the answers further away, you'd be closer to it by now," Tamsin suggested, turning to face Bo.

"Alright, then let's go," Bo said, slamming her beer down on the table.

"Go where?"

"To wherever the answer is, since you seem to know way more about this girl than I do."

"I never said I knew where the answer was. I wouldn't even know where to begin. I'd have to know everything you know about this."

"Kinda like how you never told me how you knew Kronan. Or how you were tipped off about these supposed humans, who turned out to be Fae."

"Its not the same thing," Tamsin argued.

"How is it not? You wanted to drag me along with you, but wouldn't tell me anything you knew about it? What are you hiding, Tamsin?"

"Nothing! Look if you wanna know so bad, how about a trade. Everything you know about Talulah and these supposed psychos that are running around killing people, for anything you wanna know about Kronan, and how I knew about his crimes okay? Sound fair enough?"

"Fine, deal. But how will I know you're telling the truth?" Bo asked.

"Well," Tamsin said, grabbing the knife Bo always kept sheathed on her thigh. "With my blood oath."

She raised the knife to her hand and cut a small slit in her palm, then raised it to Bo. Bo took her hand and shook it.

"Alright, well come on, let's go back to the woods and see what we can figure out from there, now that we have time to actually look around," Tamsin said.

"But its night time," Bo said, puzzled as to why the blonde would wanna go there in the pitch black.

"The freaks come out at night. What are you, scared or something?" Tamsin teased.

"Well, no, but it's just different I guess. But I guess there's a good opportunity to swap information on the way there, so let's go," Bo said raising up from her seat.

They headed to Tamsin's truck, the old heap was novelty, but it got Tamsin where she needed to go.. more or less.

"So, my first question would be, how the hell do you know that nut job, Kronan?"

"Kronan and I go way back. We actually joined the Dark together. We used to be what you call friends. Then, I stole his girlfriend, and he never got over that. Haven't talked to him in years, he doesn't like to see my face because it reminds him of what happened. I know he loved that girl, but-"

"So did you," Bo finished.

"Are you crazy? Valkyries don't feel that emotion. She was just a really good fuck is all. I mean the best I ever had."

"Yeah, that sounds like you. Where is she now?"

Tamsin turned her head to look out of her own window, not wanting Bo to see her face. She didn't wanna answer this question because it hurt her so much, but she couldn't show Bo that, or she would look into it, way more than need be. But she also had taken a blood oath.

"She was human, she died in 1805."

"Oh my god," Bo said, turning her head to try and look Tamsin in her face. "You were in love with her, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was okay, is that what you wanna hear? When you've lived as long as I have, you grow a hardened heart, you become almost a ghost of who you originally were, until you forget your humanity completely and become something different, a God. Knowing you can kill someone with the blink of your eyes, start wars, end wars, have anything you wanted in the world, you become power hungry. Taking only what you know you can't have, and giving away everything you do have, just because you know you can have it. She was the only thing I couldn't have, and in turn I had to have her. But it was different, because once I had her, I didn't want to give her away. I protected her with my life. She was promised to Kronan because, even though she was not Fae, she was too beautiful for Kronan's father to not have her for his son. Hell, he'd of had her for himself if he hadn't already had his queen. The Fae's rules hadn't been as strict back then, as they are now. We had more freedoms."

Bo wasn't sure how to react to Tamsin's story, as it was the emotional she had ever seen the Valkyrie. When she had given her speech about her love for this girl, about she was once as human as Bo was, it made Bo realize, that Tamsin still had a heart, still had humanity, no matter how had she tried to hide it from those around her.

"Have you ever loved anyone since?"

"I took an oath to tell you about Kronan and these kids remember? Let's try not to get all mushy over there."

"Well, I think that you're not as terrible person as you let on to other people."

"Believe me I am, have no doubts about that, Bo."

"What you've done in your past, doesn't define who you are in your present or who you'll be in your future."

"Bo, come on let's just get back to the matter at hand. We can play Dr. Phil later."

"Okay," Bo shook her head. "Who tipped you off about the kids, how did you know they were there."

"I had," Tamsin sighed and shook her head, not wanting to answer the question, but she knew she had too. She regretted giving Bo her blood oath, but it was a promise she could never break, giving her blood meant something, for all the centuries she had given it, she had never disobeyed it. "Talulah is my sister."


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Is Here

"Your, your your, what?" Bo asked, not being sure of exactly it was she just heard Tamsin say.

"Are you deaf? I said my sister, damn it." She slammed on her brakes, thankfully with no cars behind her. She took a breath and pulled over to the side of the road. She got out and walked into the surrounding field.

"Tamsin, what are you doing?" Bo asked following her.

"She doesn't even know who I am. She's never known who I am. And its my fault," Tamsin said, collapsing to the ground, sobbing of the painful revelation.

"Why, Tamsin?" Bo asked, following her action and getting eye level to the blond.

"Because," she put her head down. "Because of my promiscuity, my flirtatiousness, my meddling around in other people's relationships. Because I just couldn't keep my hands or my mouth to myself. I've been watching over her all of her life, watching her, long after our parents were killed in battle. The great Carina, the most powerful Valkyrie, before me. And my father, Emerson, the only incubus that was ever known to exist for thousands of years. They were killed Bo, without ever knowing what happened to their youngest daughter."

"I can't even imagine what that must have been like for you or for them, Tamsin.," Bo said, trying to lend a comforting hand to her friend.

"All this time, no one has been able to tell me what happened to her. I've asked around, investigated, followed every lead I could for years. Until finally the trail went dead. I've been following her, everywhere she's been, I've gone, being careful never to get too close, never letting her know that I was her guardian angel for all these centuries."

"Tamsin, I'm so sorry," Bo said. She pulled her closer, into an embrace. She let her cry there, for as long as she needed to. Tamsin was ashamed of herself for showing Bo her weaknesses, but she should've known this would happen when she took the blood oath. While she was already there, she let herself go to the succubus. For this once, she knew she could trust Bo, to have someone that cared for her, looking out for her for once.

"Okay, well, let's get back to the truck," Tamsin said after a few minutes.

"Okay, are you alright?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, just needed to get that out of my system," Tamsin spoke emotionless.

They walked back to the truck in silence. Bo's head was full of questions her heart was afraid to ask. Since she had gotten Tamsin's blood oath, she had figured she could ask her these questions though, without fear that she wouldn't answer them.

"Tamsin, I have so many questions running through my head right. Now that I know more about who you are and why you are the way you are, I feel like I have to fill in the blanks."

"Mind as well, I mean you know pretty much know everything now that I have tried so hard all this time to bury deep down inside me."

"Well, geez where do I start? How did that girl die, that human?"

"Kina, her name was Kina."

"Sorry, Kina, how did she die?"

"Kronan's father had her killed, as a way to show his utter disappointment at the fact that Kronan couldn't control his woman. But also to punish her, for making a fool out of his family. I tried everything I could to keep her safe. We hid in every corner of the earth. We changed our names, our identities, had no contact with anyone who could point us out to Kronan and his cruel father. But my actions got her killed," Tamsin sighed. "I traveled to Iceland, to check on my sister. It was hard to watch Kina, and chase after Talulah at the same time. I took Kina and hid her somewhere safe, while I traveled, but it wasn't enough. When I had gotten back from Iceland, her body was left with a note for me on it. That's when I became vengeful and full of hatred. I led an army right to Kronan's father, obliterating his entire empire, leaving Kronan in the aftermath, with no wealth, no family, no kingdom to rule. It was the only way I could truly make sure he paid for what had happened to me. And I think I had done a good job in successfully completing that task."

"Tamsin, I had no idea any of this had happened to you, but in my eyes, this just makes you that much more of a better person. To try and protect the people you love, no matter how far apart you're torn between blood and love, and the fact that you gave it all to have them both means that you have a bigger heart than anyone on this earth. You're brave, and selfless. And before, I never thought I'd use either of those words to describe you, but now that I know, it's like I feel closer to you, like I wanna help you. And I wanna if that's the reason why you've been keeping yourself out of this investigation, because you're afraid of what you'll find out?"

"Bo, I'll never be the person that any of you think I am, and just because I've told you what I've told you, I don't expect you to treat me any differently and I don't want you to expect me to treat you any differently. I'm staying out of this because once personal emotions get involved it makes cases more complicated. And I can't have that, not with my sister."

"Maybe, if you got involved, it'd be better, not just for the case, but for you sanity as well. You'll never be able to rest, until you find out what happened to you sister, or get her memory back. And I will help you, in every way I can, until we solve this, because we need you, Tamsin. We need your skills and your smarts and strength, everything you bring to the table. There's more going on here than just you sisters memories, there is murders and people disappearing, and psychos on the loose. We need to figure all of this out. We need you."

"I know, and I'm going to try okay."

"Why won't you just talk to her at least to get to know her."

"That's just it, I don't know her. And it would kill me inside to meet her, to maybe shake her hand or give her a hug, knowing that the next day, she wouldn't even remember me."

Tamsin's eyes started to tear up again. She started the car and took off, turning around, instead of going the direction of the woods.

"Where are you going?" Bo asked, noticing the change in direction.

"I'm taking back to the Dal and going home. I can't do this today. We can go another day. Maybe hook up with Dyson tomorrow."

"But Dyson has Talulah with him. She's staying with him until we can figure out another arrangement I guess. I'm sure he'll ask me to watch her for a few days."

"Then I'm just going to stay in my apartment for a few days, better go grocery shopping, and take some personal leave from work."

"Tamsin, you have to meet her sometime, officially. You've watched over her her whole life, I think that she deserves to know who you are, at least for a day. You owe it to her and yourself. I know it'll probably hurt you, but you can't run away from her forever. Whether you like it or not, she's your family, you've done this fantastic job at keeping her alive and safe all this time, why won't you give her the time of day now!"

"Because, I'm not strong enough."

"You are so much stronger than you'll ever know."

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Bo hoping, that maybe Tamsin would let her words sink in, and give herself a chance to relieve all the stress, anger and hopelessness Tamsin felt towards this situation.

When they got to the Dal, Lauren was the first person, Bo saw. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Drama," Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"No kidding," Bo replied.

"You want me to take you somewhere else, so you don't have to talk to her right now?"

"No, Tamsin, Lauren, even though we're kind of, aren't really together right now, is not someone I regularly try to avoid."

"Hey, I wasn't saying that, I'm just saying, that maybe with all the other shit going on, you don't need her shit right now."

"I do love her you know, so that pretty much means I signed up to deal with her shit a long time ago," Bo laughed.

"Do what you want, but i'm telling you, if you say anything about what we talked about in this car, I will nail you to a wall, succubus."

"You know me, my lips are sealed. Sometimes anyway."


	11. Chapter 11: Finally, A Plan

Bo forced a fake smile on her face as she stepped out of Tamsin's truck.

"Bo," Lauren said, as soon as she closed the door.

"Hey, Lauren." Bo tried to act happier than she was.

Lauren approached her and kissed her, as if their talk about taking a break had never happened.

"Lauren I-" Bo said, confused after the kiss was over.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you, I guess," Lauren said, feeling embarrassed she had attacked Bo after being the one that suggested the break in the first place.

"Well, I've missed you too. And I have a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah?" Bo grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"Not that kind of present," Lauren said, beaming. She was happy that Bo was paying attention to her, but tried really hard not to make it obvious that she was head over heels for her. She had to continue to play hard ball with Bo, to teach her a lesson about giving Lauren the attention and compassion she deserved. "I finished Talulah's physical. She is amazing, just as unique as you. But there is something missing. I did an MRI after you initial mention of her memory and something odd turned up. The memory region of her brain is definitely clouded. Now I don't know with what or how, but its definitely Fae."

"Are you sure, Lauren?"

"I've looked at it multiple times, Bo, it can't be wrong."

"So what do we do now?"

"You research, you look, you ask, you think. Explore every inch of everything you know until you find an answer."

"I have no clue where to begin, Trick doesn't really know anything. He suggested a lot of things, but there's no way to point to anything specific. We have to find something, anything, she's going to kill people, and I don't want her to carry that guilt around like I did."

"Is there anything else going on, Bo?"

"There's more, three kids, killing people, both Fae and human," Bo said, putting her head down in disappointment that she hadn't made any progress on that case. It was so important that she did, but now she was distracted by Talulah, hell even Tamsin for that matter.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Because, I had so much going on. We have to figure out why Talulah's memory was shot to shit, and find these kids, I just don't know where to begin."

"Get Talulah's memory back, and maybe she'll lead you right to them," Lauren suggested.

"I have an idea," Bo said, kissing Lauren again on the lips. "God baby, you're a genius I swear."

Lauren smiled, at the compliment. She watched Bo walk into the Dal, until realizing she was staring, and went in after her.

Bo decided to call Tamsin, thinking that she wasn't all the way home yet. She had the perfect plan to get a move on getting Talulah's memory back.

"Tamsin," Bo said as soon as she heard her pick up.

"What is it now? Lauren getting on your nerves like I said."

"No, there's been a situation, I need you at the Dal, I know you haven't made it home yet, but turn around and come back as soon as you can."

"Is it really that important?" Tamsin asked, trying to assess the urgency of this situation.

"Yes," Bo said, hanging up to call Dyson.

She dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Bo, how have you been?" he answered.

"Look, I need you to being Talulah to the Dal like right now, Tamsin is on her way and I have a plan."

"Tamsin, what does she have to do with anything?"

"Just, never mind that, I'll explain later, just bring her here, and now." She hung up on him as well, not giving him a chance to ask anymore questions.

She was hoping her plan would come together perfectly, and waited for Dyson to show with Talulah and Tamsin to show. She was afraid of what her reaction would be to seeing Talulah, but she had to give it a shot, as she knew Tamsin would never grow the balls to introduce herself.

Waiting by the window, she thought about Tamsin, about how her life, which had been so secretive before, was now an open book for her to read. She was afraid to delve in too deep, but this novel was just at its beginning, and she needed her middle and end. She respected Tamsin as a person, too much to just use her to get information. It hurt her to know that Tamsin had been going through all of that before she was even born. She secretly wished, that she could've been there to help Tamsin, maybe that would change the outcome. Maybe, that would make Tamsin a totally different person than she was today. Maybe, even though Kina would still be passed on, she would've died by her side, happy and old. If only Bo had been there to see her beauty as it had been described to her. Tamsin and Bo were both strong not only as Fae, but as people, and were more alike than either were willing to admit. Both could be stubborn, loyal, funny, and trustworthy.

"Dyson!" Bo called as he pulled in the parking lot across the street, exiting the vehicle with Talulah, who didn't look too happy to see Bo, which she couldn't blame her.

At the same time, Tamsin walked up to to the very window Bo was looking at.

"Oh, hey, Tamsin you scared me," Bo said.

Dyson and Talulah had begun crossing a street when Bo heard a loud noise. Tires screeching, cars crashing. She couldn't exactly see what was happening, but hearing it was enough to know.

Dyson and Talulah were struck, laying on the street, the car had thrown them a distance. Bo ran outside, straight to Dyson, Lauren behind her. Tamsin ran to Talulah.

"Talulah, Talulah, can you hear me?" Tamsin said, grabbing her hand and leaning over her, in an attempt to shelter her from a force that couldn't be seen or heard. Talulah opened her eyes, and opened her mouth, beginning to feed off of Tamsin. Bo looked over in shock. But she knew her mission now was to make sure Dyson was okay. He was over in scrapes and definitely had broken a few things. Bo took her head, and breathed her chi back into Dyson until he opened his eyes.

Thank god the car that had hit them was being driven by a Fae. He got out and assessed the situation but Lauren told him to leave.

After Dyson was a little bit stronger, they moved him off of the street and onto the sidewalk.

Back on the street, Talulah was steadily feeding off of Tamsin. Bo, ran over and grabbed Tamsin's shoulder, trying to get her to stop Talulah from feeding off of her, because if she continued much longer, she would kill her, or permanently damage her. But Tamsin doesn't stop her. She continues to let Talulah feed off of her, even when Talulah had healed her entire body. She raised up, still feeding off of Tamsin and grabbed her head, pushing it closer to her as she feed even more. Bo decided she couldn't take it any longer. She pulled Tamsin away from Talulah, letting her fall backwards on the ground opposite Talulah.

"Tamsin?" Talulah said, getting up on her hands and knees to lean over her sister.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Bo said, turning her face to look at her.

"My sister, Tamsin, I – I killed her," she said tears welling in her eyes. "Oh my god," she said, stopping to think about everything. "All these centuries, it's been her, my angel." She looked down at Tamsin, touching her forehead and smoothing her hair out of her face, she opened her mouth and breathed chi back into Tamsin.

"How do you know how to do that?" Bo asked, thinking she was the only one besides her mother, Aife, that knew how to do that.

"You've forgotten, I'm much older than you, Bo."

Tamsin breathed in a huge breath, as she seemed to come back to life. Talulah pulled her into an embrace and held her there, where they both cried.


	12. Chapter 12: Ready To Go

Bo sat there in the street, watching the two sisters embrace, with the roar of ambulances approaching.

"Guys, let's go," Bo said, encouraging them to move inside the Dal.

Talulah and Bo assisted Tamsin in getting to her feet, as they walked to the sidewalk.

"Guess your plan worked," Lauren whispered to Bo as they went inside.

"Let's hope so."

"Tamsin, are you okay. I'm so sorry," Talulah said. "How could this be possible? I mean I – I've lost this whole gap." She sat Tamsin down at a booth and slid in opposite of her.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Tamsin asked, trying to get her strength back after Talulah's power suck.

"I – I mean – the, the last thing I remember is the last night you and I were at home, the night mom and dad never returned from battle. The night you told me you and Kina were leaving, and that you wanted me to come with you. I was so angry at you, for leaving me with the burden of burying our parents so that you could go play protector with your human that I just never wanted to see you again," she put her head down. "I remember going to sleep that night. And then, that's it. After that nothing, until I took your chi, after that, its like it was yesterday that I saw you."

"I've been following you your whole life. Making sure you were safe, even though you couldn't even remember who I was. I watched you for centuries, taking residence wherever you resided. I just had to make sure, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I hadn't. I remember that last night as well. I told you I was going away with Kina, on the run. I explained what I had done. You were very angry at me. Angry, because you thought I had chosen some human over our family, our bloodline, but that wasn't true at all."

"Because you had! It was always about Kina. First about taking her away from Kronan, then about keeping her away from Kronan, then about how you were falling in love with her. And I warned you that nothing good would come of this love. That she was only human and could therefore never have your heart, but you just wouldn't listen."

"That was centuries ago, Talulah, I know it may feel like yesterday for you, but it wasn't for me. I don't want to sit here and bring up old news. I can't."

"Well I wanna know what happened to me! I wanna know why for over a hundred years i've been walking this earth with no memory of anything but my name."

"I don't know, Talulah, and we may never know. We needed you to get your memory back so that you could help us," Tamsin said, looking over at Bo, who was standing by the bar. Lauren and Dyson by her side.

"Why, what's going on?"

"Well," Tamsin sighed, not wanting to tell her sister of the horrors she had probably saw, but couldn't remember. "You were kidnapped with a bunch of other Fae. There were five of you. The other boy, Mark, went home to his family, but the others, the twins, Kia and Jasmine, and a boy, Dex are killers. We have been trying to find them, thinking if maybe you could get your memory back somehow that it would help us find them, but I can see now that was not the case, that we need to start somewhere else."

"I lived with murders! Oh my god. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Not that I know of. I mean we could really use your help to track down these kids."

"Of course I will. As long as you're not chasing after any more human lovers."

"No," Tamsin laughed. "I'm chasing after anyone."

"Really? Because i've had my memory back for five minutes and i've seen the way you've looked at that girl over there," she said motioning towards Bo.

"Ha," she laughed. "No, Bo is just a friend. A really annoying, but loyal friend."

"Uh huh," Talulah said skeptically. "Well, don't we have a case to solve here?"

"Talulah, you just got hit by a car, and got your memory back after over a milenium. Don't you wanna, I don't know, take a breather, see what this planet is now?"

"Hey," she said reaching out for Tamsin's hands a grabbing them tightly. "My big sister is sitting across from me after looking out for my ass for my entire lifetime. And now, she's asking me for my help, and i'm going to do everything I can to make sure I do help her. We can catch up after that."

"Alright, let's do it then," Tamsin smiled. "I'll call Bo over and she can catch you up."

Tamsin left the table and went over to the love triangle.

"Hey, can you catch, Talulah up on the details of what's been happening so far? She's eager to go hunting."

"Wow, you guys really are sisters," Bo smiled.

"I'm going to help too," Dyson said, getting up, wincing.

"No, you're not," Lauren said. "You need to go home, get some rest, before you get hurt even more. We can handle this, Dyson.'

"I'm not letting them chase these psychos alone. They need me."

"Dyson, I'll go. Come on its two succubus' a Valkyrie, and a superhuman nerd. What could go wrong?"

"You're not going, Lauren. No way."

"Dyson. We'll protect her," Tamsin cut in.

"She's human," Dyson said, grabbing his ribs.

"You – you know, i'm so tired of that. So what, i'm human, doesn't make me any worse off than you are. So I don't have super Fae powers like that rest of you? What I lack in physical strength, I make up for in smarts," she said her peace and walked out of the Dal.

"Thanks a lot," Bo said, chasing after her.

Dyson poured himself a shot and drank it.

"You know how Lauren is," Tamsin said, reassuring him that he didn't do anything wrong and that Lauren was just oversensitive.

She walked backed over to Talulah.

"What the hell was all of that?" she asked.

"Oh that," Tamsin said. "Well its a long story."

"Well its not like we don't have time right now right?"

"Right," Tamsin said sitting down. "Well the curly haired ginger over there is Dyson. The wolf. He fell in love with Bo hard and fast. Ended up giving her all his doggie love. Bo ended up finding her mother, who turned out to be a super psycho succubus who tried to kill her when Bo wouldn't comply with her demands to get rid of the Ash and the Morrigan and all the Fae elders. Dyson went to see the Norn, who took his love away, in exchange for giving his strength to Bo in the battle with her mother."

"Well if he knew he was giving his love away why did he do it? Bo seems like the kind of girl that can take care of herself."

"Well she can, clearly, but I guess he wanted to be sure. He thought the Norn was going to take his wolf, the very essence of who he is. But she had to take what was most important to him, which was his love for Bo, not his wolf. She tricked him."

"Wow," Talulah said, looking over to Dyson. "That's actually terrible, I couldn't imagine."

"Yeah, and then he disappeared for weeks, and when he got back, right when Bo thought she was in a good place with Dyson, he drops the bomb on her that his love for her is gone. That he stills remembers everything they had together, but cannot feel a damn thing for her anymore, which left Bo devastated. Then, she started to drift closer and closer to Lauren. Which I guess she always had been close with Lauren, but her relationship with Dyson, and Lauren's relationship with the Ash complicated things for them. But, Bo's best friend, Kenzi went to the Norn with a chainsaw and threatened to cut down her tree, which is an extension of herself, if she did not give Dyson his love back. And after some convincing, she gave Kenzi a vial containing Dyson's love, which she returned to him immediately. When he got it back he was back to feeling like himself again. But then, before he got the chance to tell her, she had committed to a relationship with Lauren. So ever since then, it's been a secret battle between the two of them, for Bo's love and affection. Dyson's just too nice to be the kind of guy that takes what he wants. He just wants Bo to be happy, even though he's miserable without her. And he refuses to interfere in her relationship."

"So this is what i've missed out on. Damn, your friends are like, the best drama ever, Tamsin."

"Yeah, I guess they are," she laughed. "Once you get to know them more, you'll understand their personalities. They're all good people, the only people you'd want to have your back. I didn't sign up to be a part of this family, but I sure glad I am now."

"Tamsin," Bo said, coming back inside. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, uh, i'll be right back, Talulah," Tamsin said walking over to Bo.

"Listen, there's been an incident over at the first continental bank. There's been hostages taken. The assailants are two females."

"Those are our girls," Tamsin said.

"Maybe, but we have to go now, Lauren is in the car, you wanna grab, Talulah?"

"You think she's ready?"

"I think if she's anything like you, we'll need her."


	13. Chapter 13: Going In

Tamsin went back inside and grabbed Talulah and told her to go to Bo.

"Dyson, we'll be okay," Tamsin went over to Dyson and reassured him.

"No matter our past, or how strong she thinks she is, Bo needs to be looked after, she's too blunt, too headstrong, I don't have to tell you what you already know."

"I'll keep her safe, Dyson," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking him in his eyes.

"I trust you," he said.

"Never thought I'd hear that coming out of your mouth," Tamsin said, smiling.

"Well out of all the ones that say it, you're the only one that's been proving it."

"I've gotta go, Dyson. I'll call you if I need you and keep you updated."

He watched her walk out of the Dal, wishing he could be her. The person that everyone relies on now. The one that everyone trusts now. The hero.

"Okay, look we have to come up with a plan," Bo said, as Tamsin got in the passengers side of the front seat of Lauren's car.

"Hi, I'm Lauren," she introduced herself to Talulah, holding her hand out.

"Talulah," she said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Tamsin you and I will go in as hostages, quickly before they start bringing in more cops."

"Are you crazy, Bo?" Lauren said. "What if they kill you?"

"There are people in there, innocent people who might be killed if we don't act."

"Risking your lives will contribute nothing to your cause either," Lauren said.

"Hate to say it, but Bo's right," Talulah spoke. "I think them going in will help us out. They are the only ones that can identify the targets. The ones that have the power to save these people. Come on its a succubus and a Valkyrie."

"I don't think this is a good idea still," Lauren said.

They came up on the bank and noticed a few squad cars around the front of the building. Bo pulled up around the corner.

"We'll scout ahead," Tamsin told Bo, taking Talulah and heading around the corner.

"You know, I just wanted you to be safe," Lauren said, trying to talk some sense into Bo. "And I wish I could be the one that can be that protection for you."

"You were always that for me," Bo said, grabbing Lauren into a tight embrace. "More than you'll ever know."

"But I'll never be like, Dyson. I'll never be like, Tamsin."

"You're right, you'll never be like them because you aren't them, and I don't want you to ever be them, I want you to be you, I want you to be the woman I fell in love with."

"Well, I have to admit that's very convincing."

"Bo! We need you here now," Tamsin called.

"Lauren, stay here," Bo broke her hold and said to her.

"Come back alive," Lauren said.

She watched her wonder woman walk away. Hoping, she would be back in her arms sooner, rather than later.

Once Bo reached Tamsin and Talulah, she knew exactly what they needed her to look at. One of the twins had come out of the building with a hostage in hand. A young woman, holding her belly.

"She is pregnant," she spoke. "Bring her to her family."

She flung the woman down the steps and retreated back into the building slowly, knowing the police would not shot at her.

"Okay, we have to get in there now," Tamsin said.

"Talulah, will you come with us?" Bo asked.

"No, no way," Tamsin said.

"We need her," Bo said, looking at Tamsin.

"No, she's not getting involved in this anymore than she already has."

"I can speak for myself you know," Talulah said, turning to Tamsin.

"And so can I, you're not going in there, you will go back with Lauren and be there when we need you."

"You need me now," Talulah said.

"No, let me and Bo go first," Tamsin said.

Bo looked to Tamsin, then to Talulah. She could see the hurt in Tamsin's eyes, at the thought of her little sister being harmed. She spent so long without her, that if she died before getting the chance to reconnect with her, Tamsin would never forgive herself, or Bo.

"She's right, Talulah," Bo said. "We'll call you when we need you."

"Don't let anything happen to Lauren," Bo said, grabbing her arm before she walked away.

"I won't," she said.

She walked away and disappeared around the corner.

"Okay, let's go," Bo said, leading Tamsin around the back of the building.

They snuck past the view of the police and into the back of the building. The back door was locked.

"Tamsin," Bo said, implying it was her turn to shine. She pulled he tools out of her pocket and began to pick the lock.

"Come on, Tamsin, we gotta get in there, fast."

"I'm trying, this lock is different than anything I've ever picked before." She backed off from picking the lock. "I can't do this."

"You can, Tamsin. You have to."

"Maybe we should call Dyson," Tamsin suggested.

"Or maybe we could just do it the old fashioned way," Bo said, pointing to a window.

"Right," Tamsin said. They walked under the window, Tamsin kneeling down, one hand in the other forming a step to help Bo reach the window. She moved back, looking at the window in contrast with Tamsin's hands. She ran and stepped her right foot in Tamsin's hands, as she lifted them up, making Bo seemingly fly up into the air as she grabbed the sill of the window. She opened the window and slid herself in, turning back around to reach an arm down to help Tamsin into the window as well.

Once they were in, they both dropped down inside, they kept low, and crept towards the main lobby, where everyone was sitting.

"What are we going to do?" Tamsin whispered.

"Can you cast doubt over this entire room? Let the humans go free. Get the twins to surrender."

"I can always try," Tamsin said.

They walked into the lobby, without attempting to sneak around.

"Well, well well, Kia, look at what we have here," Kia called to Jasmine.

"The succubus and the Valkyrie, what a surprise," Jasmine said.

If they weren't standing across the room from one another, you could never tell who was who. They looked the exact same.

"Why are you doing this?" Bo asked them.

"Because we can. It is written," Kia said.

"Written to what? Kill people. Fae and humans. Turning on your own kind, and breaking the law by feeding conspicuously."

"Fae laws cannot touch us, and neither can humans. We will kill them all if we have to, in order to start a new world order. With no light, and no Dark exist, only Dex."

"I should've known two weak women like you couldn't think for yourselves. This, all of this is about Dex. How do you know he's not going to just dump you off somewhere when you do what he wants you to do," Tamsin said.

"We are promised to be the ones that stand by his side when he becomes the only all powerful Fae," Jasmine spoke.

"Or so you think," Bo said.

"Enough!" Jasmine said. "Kia, watch the humans, I'll deal with them."

"Always do what she says?" Bo laughed.

"Shut up!" Jasmine said. "Kia knows what to do for the greater good."

"There's no good in either of you," Tamsin said.

She faced the doors of the lobby, looking at all of them.

"You humans need to leave now," she said, her face turning dark, her skin sinking in, making her look skeletal. They slowly but surely started to exited the building in a wild fury.

"Kia and Jasmine, you will lay down your weapons and come with us."

Jasmine and Kia began to shake, showing signs of doubt in their eyes.


	14. Chapter 14: The Real Heroes Here

Jasmine and Kia slowly lowered their weapons, trembling each step of the way. Bo looked at Tamsin, realizing she was almost out of juice and decided to take over. She walked to Jasmine, seemingly the stronger of the two and began to feed off of her, bringing her down slowly to the floor, weak but not dead.

But soon, Tamsin had passed out, unable to continue using her powers. She collapsed onto the floor, where Kia saw her opportunity and ran over to her, holding a knife to her neck, Tamsin barely conscious.

"Kia, trust me, you don't wanna do that," Bo said, standing behind Jasmine, planning to use her as collateral.

"Oh, but I do. You think you can just do whatever you want, huh? Come in here and ruin it for me and my sister. Crush our chances of being seating at Dex's side as he conquers over all Fae. Well you can't and I'll make little miss Valkyrie here a damn good example."

"You even think about it and I will slaughter you where you stand," Talulah said, coming seemingly out of nowhere with a gun trained right at Kia's heart.

"Oh, Talulah, the second succubus. Isn't this a treat. How about I just kill you all now, get you out of the way, or I could always just bring you to Dex, he loves torture, its kind of his thing you know?"

"The only one that's getting tortured here is you if you don't get your filthy hands off of her," Talulah said, more irate that her first warning had become further unheeded.

"You let her go, or I'll kill her, which in turn kill you, now wouldn't it?" Bo said, picking Jasmine off of the ground and placing her in a leaning fashion on herself.

"Stop!" Kia said. "Don't touch her!"

"Back away from Tamsin or I will kill her."

Kia slowly dropped the knife from Tamsin's throat and set her back down on the ground gently.

"Actually, I wanna know where Dex is," Talulah said, grabbing Kia when she stood up.

"Yes, tell us, and we might just let you live," Bo said, weary of Talulah's new tactic.

"Are you mad? I could never. Betrayal is punishable by death, certainly you know of that succubus'," Kia said, afraid of the consequences to her actions.

"Well, it seems to me like you have two choices, either you tell us where Dex is, or we kill you find him anyway and your death will have been for nothing. The way I see it, this is a choice between loyalty to your own blood, or to a maniac. You choose, oh, and you'd better hurry, I think the police will be coming in any second."

"Okay, look, he's at a headquarters in the woods with Kronan."

"Wait, what are you saying? He was working with Kronan this whole time," Bo said, astonished that this could even be possible.

"The whole kidnapping thing was a rouse, he set everything up. From having someone contact Tamsin with information on her sister, to snatching some random Fae off of the streets. He set it all up, knowing it would get you to come looking for him. Kronan despises Tamsin, so he figured he's team up with Dex, to eliminate Tamsin along with you, the wolf, the blood sage, and your humans, the pet and the doctor. Don't you see, it was all to set you up, either way, you're dead, whether you kill us or not."

"No," Bo said. "I'm going to do way worse than kill you. I'm going to turn you over to the police. Let you rot in a human jail. With three square meals a day, with people just like you."

"We'll get out, we always do," Kia threatened.

"I'll see you then," Bo smiled.

Talulah brought Kia's lips to her own as she feed off of her.

"Don't kill her, Talulah," Bo said, seeing that Talulah had the anger and revenge in her heart to do just that.

"Give me one good reason," she said, stopping the feed.

"Because it makes you just like them, coldhearted and evil, and I know that you are neither of those things," Bo explained, trying to get her to see reason.

"She's right, you are none of those things," Tamsin said from the ground, in pain. "Turn them over and let them face the sentence of the humans, we have to get out of here now."

Talulah dropped Kia and went over to her sister, picking her up.

"Have fun in prison, send me a post card," Bo said, walking over a downed Kia and her sister, laying a few inches away from her.

They got back to the window and got Talulah out first, so she was able to catch Tamsin from outside, Bo was the last out, to make sure they weren't being followed. They got back to the car, Talulah climbing with Tamsin in the back seat as Bo climbed in the passengers seat next to Lauren who sped away and headed back to the Dal.

"Is everyone alright?" Trick asked as they came in, Tamsin being carried by Talulah and Bo.

"You wanna do it or should I?" Bo asked, Talulah, wondering who was going to be the one to heal Tamsin.

"You go ahead," Talulah said, leaving the task to Bo.

Bo and Talulah laid Tamsin on a table in the Dal and Bo grabbed her face, breathing her own chi back into her until she looked well enough to stand up on her own.

Tamsin immediately got up and hugged Talulah. "Thank you," she said, holding her sister tightly.

"Look, I wanna catch up and everything, before we go find this Dex guy okay, just in case something happens alright?" Talulah spoke from Tamsin's back.

"Nothing is going to happen," Tamsin said.

"I agree," Bo said. "But drinks are on me. So Trick, if you will please give everyone a round."

"I love your friends," Talulah said letting go of Tamsin and heading to the bar for a drink.

After a few rounds Tamsin and Talulah made their way to a more secluded booth away from everyone else in the Dal.

"Look, sister, this world, is so different now than it was when -"

"When you could remember it, I know," Tamsin said finishing her sentence. "But its going to be okay now, you see there is no threat here, these are good people."

"Its not that, Tamsin. You don't understand I've missed a huge chunk of my life, I've been wandering the earth for centuries, not knowing a thing, but now, its all coming back to me. Everything I've lost, everything I've gained, I just- it all seems to unbelievable."

"Look, Talulah this isn't over, Lauren, Bo , and I are going to do everything in our power to figure out how this happened to you."

"Tamsin," Talulah started. "What about mom and dad?"

"Talulah, mom and dad are dead," Tamsin said, realizing that they died after Talulah's memory was lost, never knowing what had really happened to her.

"Oh," she said taking a shot. "Well that changes things."

"Talulah, they never stopped looking for you. Just as much as I never stopped protecting you. I knew it would've been their dying wish, for me to look after you."

"And you succeeded," Talulah smiled. "I just wanna know what happened after I disappeared, with you and them."

"Well, the night you disappeared, mom and dad were running around like crazy trying to find you. Mom cast doubt over armies reaching far and wide, obliterating millions just for a clue to where you were. And dad, well dad was right next to her, the whole time. They never stopped looking for you. Mom was heartbroken, it killed her more than anything. Everyday was spend hoping you'd come back, searching for you. And dad consoling her, trying to give her hope. She drove herself crazy. Crazy until the day she was slaughtered, along with our father. They died side by side, neither refusing to let go of the other. To the great Carina, and valiant Emerson," Tamsin raised her glass.

"Wait a minute.." Trick said, walking over to the somber sisters.

"Did you say Carina and Emerson? As in Carina the Valkyrie and Emerson the incubus? Of course, I should have known you were their daughters."

"You know them?" Tamsin asked, shocked that this could even be possible.

"Yes, they fought by my side, not under me, but equal to me, my best generals. They came to me with information about an attack against me, as assassination of sorts, and after that I employed them to teach and control my armies, and reign supreme for hundreds of years. When I heard of their missing daughter I tried so hard, moved heaven and earth to find you, but we never could. It wasn't until after they were dead that my search ended, thinking that you had died along with them. If they could see you girls now, they'd be so proud. Tamsin, you're just like your mother, headstrong, defiant, loyal, and Talulah, you're just like your father, compassionate, dedicated, and loyal as well."

"Thank you, so much, Trick," Tamsin said, giving him a hug.

"Your parents were the most powerful Fae I knew at the time. The two of them together, combined with my powers as a blood sage, we could've rewritten the laws of the Fae, creating a peace. They died before their time, and I will not let that happen to you girls. They would've wanted me to look after you girls, so that's what I'll do. To Carina and Emerson," Trick said, holding his glass up.

"I wanna hear stories," Talulah said. "Tell me about my parents great triumphs."

"Well, where do I start?" Trick said, taking a seat next to Tamsin. "A few years after they had sworn fealty to me, there was a great war about to break out between the Fae. The dark and the light could not seem to come to a mutual agreement about the laws. So I sent your mother and father out to stop the war, control the masses. Carina came to me and said that the dark were on the verge of winning the war, and that it needed to be stopped. I gave her and Emerson permission to do whatever it took to stop the war, bring the sides to some sort of peace."

"What side were my parents?"

"Your parents were unaligned."

"But I thought, being unaligned had never happened before. I thought it was against the law," Tamsin's jaw dropped. Bo walked over to the conversation after hearing the word 'unaligned'.

"Not when I was king," Trick said. "I believed that there should be no light and no dark, and I support that to this day. With sides, comes differences, with differences, comes war. Carina took Emerson back to the battlefield, and stopped the war. But she had missed one soldier, who came behind her and put a sword threw her stomach. Your father, lost his mind at the thought of his love being killed and tortured this dark Fae soldier to the brink of death. Then healed your mother and brought him to me, where he lived imprisoned until the day he croaked. Times were different back then, I was not a killer and I didn't want your parents to be either."

"They were good people, weren't they?" Talulah asked.

"They were loyal warriors, outstanding parents, and perfect protectors. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to rule by my side. They were my friends. My confidante's. And I mourned there loss for years after their death."

"Where are they buried, Trick?" Tamsin asked.

"They never were, they were cremated, and I kept their ashes in an urn I swore to pass on to their kin, which is you, Tamsin and Talulah. And I will give it to you whenever you're ready to take them."

"How about after we find this Dex, and kill him," Talulah said, taking yet another shot.

"Agreed," Bo said near the table.

"Whenever you girls need it, its yours," Trick said, getting up from the table and leaving.


	15. Chapter 15: An Expected Companionship

"Dyson, Lauren, come here, please," Bo called to them, as she slid in the booth.

Dyson and Lauren made their way over to the table and stood around it, as Bo began to give her speech.

"Listen, you guys, we're about to find this guy, Dex, our best shot at taking him down is to move in tomorrow, before he realizes that Kia and Jasmine gave him up. We need to stick together, and go in as a team as we always have. Dyson, we'll need your strength, Lauren, we'll need your smarts, along with any serums you can whip up that'll give us an edge. Tamsin, we'll need you at your best, able to cast doubt whenever we need you to. And Talulah, we'll need you to, well be there when we need you, just like with the bank, you'll be our secret weapon. Used sparingly. We will get this done. We are doing this not just for our families, but the families of thousands of others who have been affected by this killer. We will bring justice for all of them."

"And I'll deal with Kronan, alone," Tamsin declared.

"No, Tamsin," Talulah said in contest.

"Look at what he cost me. He will pay, even if its with my last breath."

"I will help you," Talulah said.

"No, he's taken everything away from me. The love of my life. The only person I've ever loved."

"Tamsin you cannot let past fatalities get in the way of the objective. Kina is dead, she's been dead, and has nothing to do with this. What happened with you and Kronan was ancient. Maybe her death was for the best. Look at what's happened since then," Talulah said.

Tamsin spoke no words, instead, she left the table and out of the Dal. Bo followed her, but Talulah sat stone cold, realizing her words were cruel. She thought about chasing after her sister, apologizing, but she just couldn't make herself get up. In her mind, Kina was the reason she had lost her memory, as it happened when Tamsin ran off with her and left Talulah alone.

"Tamsin," Bo said, following her as they turned into an alley.

"Go away," Tamsin said, wishing Bo hadn't followed her.

"Listen, Tamsin, I know how much that hurts you, how much Kina's death hurt you, but you cannot let that stop you from doing this, you know you're strong enough."

"She just doesn't understand," she said keeping her face turned away from Bo, so she wouldn't see her cry. "Time has not healed my broken heart."

"You never got closure from this, maybe Kronan will be your closure. So Talulah doesn't understand, make her understand. Explain to her every feeling you felt for Kina. Make her see, she has to listen, because she loves you."

"No, Bo, she hates Kina, in her head, Kina was what drove me to go away from her."

"But that's not true is it?"

"No, its not at all, even if Kina hadn't existed, I still would've gone away to slay Kronan and his whole family, because of the terrible people they are, and she doesn't understand. She thinks I left her by choice, but it was because I wanted her safe, I wanted Kina safe, I wanted my family safe, and the families of my friends. Nothing I've ever done in my life has been selfish, I know I come off as abrasive, but -"

"You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met, Tamsin. I wish other people would see what I see."

"Thank you, Bo," Tamsin said, turning around and wiping her tears.

"I'm telling you what you should already know," Bo said hugging Tamsin. She wondered why Tamsin was comfortable showing her vulnerable side only to her, and wondered what Kina was like, and what was it that made Tamsin fall for her.

They went back to the Dal after Tamsin's eyes were dry, her head clear. When they walked back into the room, Talulah was alone in her booth, Dyson and Lauren back at the bar, getting more drinks.

"Look," Tamsin said, walking over to Talulah. "We should talk, outside."

"Yeah, okay," Talulah said, getting up from the table to follow Tamsin outside.

"I know you blame Kina for everything, Talulah. For me leaving you. For our parents deaths. But she's not. I loved her, with everything I had, but I was not blinded by this love. I was leaving not only for her safety, I was going to kill Kronan and his family, because I knew they would bring nothing but tyranny. I was leaving either way, don't you see, Kina changed nothing. Actually I'm wrong, Kina changed everything, she gave me my heart, without her I would be nothing. And if you don't understand that then I'm sorry, but I will not let you sit here and talk badly about her, blame her if you want, but I'm telling you she's not the cause of any of your problems." Tamsin said her peace and walked past a frozen Talulah and back into the building.

"Feel better?" Bo asked as she walked back into the building.

"Much," Tamsin said. "I'm going home to crash. I have to be ready for tomorrow."

"Look, why don't you come over to my house tonight? Have a little sleep over or something. I just don't wanna be alone really. It'd be nice to have a friend before going into battle. Since Kenzi is preoccupied with Hale and Lauren is going to be busy coming up with some potions that will help us, I figure, it'll be the perfect time to just talk I guess."

"Sounds good. Let me get Talulah set up first, and I'll be right behind you."

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something down and slipped it in her pocket and walked out of the Dal behind Bo.

"Here, my address and my house and car keys," Tamsin said handing it to Talulah as they left the establishment. "Be safe, I love you." She hugged her and left with Bo.

"I know my place isn't a palace, but -"

"Its kinda like the bat cave," Tamsin laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much," Bo said. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, motioning for Tamsin to come over and take a seat.

"So, listen, Tamsin, as you know, we have to get ready for tomorrow. We have to be ready for anything."

"Yes, absolutely," Tamsin agreed.

"Well, you see, I need to power up for the battle and all, and honestly, you're the only one I trust to do that. Dyson still loves me and Lauren is human, and I don't feed off of her anyway. There's no one else."

"So, you're saying you want to have sex with me, because there is no one else to help you power up, like not all those randoms on the street you usually go after."

"Well, you know me, I'm not in the business of harming humans if I don't have to. Besides a Valkyrie will provide the most long lasting results. Lauren and I had an agreement that Dyson was the only person I couldn't use to feed off of, but you are the perfect person. There's no feelings here, and you're a third party to our situation."

"Yes, that makes me feel so much better I have the blessing of your girlfriend to sleep with you," Tamsin laughed.

"Tamsin I'm being serious. I didn't invite you where to just to sleep with you. I invited you here so that we could talk. Because I trust you, and you trust me, I think anyway."

"I mean I do, but only because of recent circumstances, and I don't want to regret that later."

"I assure you, Tamsin, you won't."

"I mean I will do whatever will help you be prepared for this."

"I know, but I want you to know also, Tamsin, this isn't just about sex, I'm glad I'm going to be in the arms of a trusted friend."

"Look, Bo, you don't have to talk me into it, I already agreed."

"You're right, I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know."

"Stop talking."

Tamsin grabbed Bo's face, and kissed her softly. They kissed a little more before Bo decided to start removing Tamsin's clothing. She started with her shirt, trying hard to concentrate on taking it off rather than kissing.

"Bo," Tamsin laughed from Bo's mouth. "Let me help you."

She removed Bo's hands and took off her shirt, then stood up and decided to take off the rest. She slowly, but steadily removed her bra next, then unbuttoned her pants and took those off, then slid her underwear down to the floor, followed by some rings on her right hand. Then she walked over to Bo, and did the same. Bo stood, still and in awe for the first time in a long time, as Tamsin took off her clothes. She thought about how unusually nervous she was, like it was the first time she was doing this, but it wasn't Maybe it was her first time with Tamsin, and that was what made her nervous, worrying about what she'd think of her in bed.

"Stop worrying," Tamsin said, seeming to read Bo's mind. Bo, surprised at how gentle she was being. Bo led Tamsin up the stairs and into her bedroom, where they both slid onto the bed. Bo mounted Tamsin and resumed kissing her. Tamsin began caressing Bo's body on her's. She slid her hand under Bo, and played with Bo. Bo moaned quietly into Tamsin's mouth as she moved her hand in a way no one ever had before.

Bo moved down to Tamsin's neck, taking in her sent and feeling those soft blonde curls move around her face. Tamsin tried to keep her hands in a steady movement, but couldn't once Bo reached her chest. She stopped and stroked Bo's head as she gently sucked and played with them. Tamsin savagely turned Bo over, and climbed on top of her, taking Bo's hands and putting them over her breasts.

"Wait," Bo said. With Tamsin still on top of her, she reached over and opened her drawer, pulling out a modest sized, strap on.

"Oh my god, why am I not surprised," Tamsin laughed. She leaned down and whispered in Bo's ear. "Put it on."

Tamsin moved off of Bo and let her put it on, then they both slipped back in bed. This time, Bo was back in the dominating position, she made her way down onto Tamsin and began her quest. She licked Tamsin's soft and moist folds starting slow, and increasing in speed and force. Tamsin grabbed the sheets and pillow, moving around rapidly, Bo pinning her legs down.

After a few minutes, she decided it was time to try out her toy. Bo stopped, positioned the strap on just right and slowly entered Tamsin. She squirmed a little bit, but allowed Bo to push further into her.

Bo began to thrust once she was all the way in her, making Tamsin hold onto Bo's hands. Bo leaned so that all of her body weight was on top of Tamsin and kissed her, as she held her hands above her head, stroking harder. Again, Tamsin stopped her and they switched positions. Tamsin mounted Bo and began to move, thrusting to toy into her own self. Bo grabbed her breasts again as Tamsin belted out moans as beautiful as any song.

She stayed there, moving on top of Bo. Bo sat up and grabbed Tamsin's back, and holding onto Tamsin as she bucked more wildly, until she reached her climax.

After she was finished, she took the toy off of Bo, and strapped it around her own waist and attacked Bo. First kissing her, then moving further down until reaching her lower regions. She took two fingers and abruptly shoved them into Bo, making her almost lift off of the bed, and moan so loud, that if she had neighbors, they would be able to hear. Tamsin smiled and continued.

"Turn over," she whispered from Bo's crotch. She shifted her position to Tamsin's desire and Tamsin moved the toy inside Bo, leaning her body on top of her so that she could feel every inch of Tamsin warm flesh. Bo was loving this new way of having sex, she had never had someone do this the way Tamsin was. She wasn't sure what was happening, she was the one being controlled, instead of being the one in control, and she kind of liked it.

Tamsin stayed, driving the toy into Bo from behind, sweat dripping down her face and body, Bo panting with moans of pleasure. Tamsin would not stop until Bo had felt as good as she did a few minutes ago. Tamsin increased her speed and force as she tried to make Bo feel even better and speed up the process of her climax. Finally, it came, and Tasmin was there to hold her while it happened. She turned her over so that she could look into her eyes and she brought her to that climax. Bo grabbed Tamsin and pulled her into an embrace as she came.

Afterward, they laid in bed next to each other, kissing and cuddling naked, their bodies chasing the warmth back and forth.


	16. Chapter 16: Ready For Battle

The next morning Bo woke up with someone holding her. She felt safe for the first time in a long time. She was happy someone was finally taking care of her.

"Good morning," Tamsin said.

"Hey," Bo said, realizing it was Tamsin, and that dream she had last night was real. She wasn't embarrassed about it, she just wasn't sure how Tamsin was going to react to waking up next to her.

"Do you wanna get up now?" Tamsin asked her.

"I don't want to, but I think I have to," Bo said. She shifted herself to face, Tamsin. She kissed her, holding on longer than she should have. She was starting to believe she felt something for Tamsin, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what that was yet.

"Damn, was I that good?" Tamsin asked.

"You wish you were," Bo said exiting the bed and heading to the bathroom.

Tamsin settled in back under the covers and fell back fast asleep.

Bo went into the bathroom and looked at her body in the mirror, noting how Tamsin's mouth was on every inch of it. She was happy, she was recharged, she was satisfied. And she didn't have to worry about not feeding off of Tamsin, because that was what she was there for, even though she didn't actually take any chi from her this time. She hoped the this could continue to happen between the two of them. But what about Lauren, she would probably never allow it, would she? Would Lauren be mad? Would she think that Tamsin could steal Bo from her?

She shook those thoughts out of her head when her phone rang from downstairs. She ran down and grabbed the phone just in time.

"Hello?" she said.

"Bo," Lauren said on the other end.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We're getting ready for the battle. I have developed a serum that will temporarily disable all of your opponents sensory systems. Leaving them open for attack."

"Thats great," Bo said.

"Anyway, Dyson and Talulah are already here, asking when you and Tamsin will be here. So if you see her, tell her to meet us at the Dal."

"Tamsin is with me," Bo said, nervously.

"Oh, well good, then you can both come -"

"Lauren?" Bo asked, wondering if she was still on the other end of the line.

"Did you sleep with her last night?"

"Lauren, I had to power up for this battle, she was here, the rule was no Dyson, which I have complied with this entire time, but you can't ban Tamsin from my bed. There is no feelings here and her power is equal to my own, she's the perfect candidate for this. You know her and she doesn't have feelings for me and it alleviates the need for us to go hunting humans all the time. Please understand Lauren, i've found a solution to the problem."

"I agree, but I'm not mad about that. I'm mad you did it behind my back. Without telling me first."

"If I had brought it to your attention, you wouldn't have allowed it. You still would've been mad."

"Thats not true, Bo, I would've tried to understand."

"I'm sorry, Lauren," Bo said, feeling guilty.

"Just get here and be ready to go," Lauren said, hanging up the phone.

Bo knew she was pissed, but she felt as though she had every right to do what she had done. This way she could pretty much call herself a monogamous succubus. If she survived off of Tamsin, and stayed with Lauren, she could live almost a normal life with Lauren by her side. But would Lauren allow it?

"Tamsin!" Bo called back upstairs, throwing her phone down. "Get dressed."

She glided back upstairs to make sure Tamsin was up.

"Tamsin, come on," Bo said, seeing she was still sleeping.

"Bo, shut up, i'm trying to sleep here," Tamsin said.

"We have to go, now," Bo said, pulling the covers off of Tamsin, exposing her naked body to the cold.

"Why?" she said sitting up.

"Because today is battle day. We have to go meet up with everyone at the Dal."

"Oh how could I forget, we don't want to disappoint your girlfriend."

"I don't want to disappoint anyone, I don't know about you, though."

"Bo, stop. Something is upsetting you," Tamsin said, knowing Bo was angry or upset about something.

"No, I just wanna go and get this over with so come on," Bo said. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

"Knowing she wasn't going to get anything else out of Bo, she obeyed her wishes and got out of bed and got dressed, putting on the same clothes she wore the day before.

"Ready," Tamsin said, walking past Bo when she got downstairs.

"Tamsin, stop," Bo said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Look, i'm sorry -"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Bo."

"I just wanted to say that last night was one of the best nights of my life. And thank you for being there for me, and – well I hope we get to do it again, soon."

"Are you sure thats what Lauren would want?"

"I'm sure its what I want, and that I am in control of my life."

"Okay, well, right now we have to go, so let's go okay?"

"Alright, but we are talking later, Tamsin, about all of this."

"Sure, Bo," Tamsin agreed as they walked to Bo's car. The ride to the Dal was silent. The first time Bo felt awkward in Tamsin's presence.

When they got there, they immediately headed inside.

"Morning, is everyone ready?"

"Yes," Talulah answered.

Everyone else stood there and looked at Bo, depending on her to motivate them to get through the day.

"Well, let's go everyone," Bo said. "I guess, uh Dyson can take his car. Tamsin and Talulah can go in Tamsin's truck, and Lauren and I will take my car."

"Okay, everyone, let's go," Tamsin said.

They all filled out and assembled into their cars and sped towards the woods.

"Lauren, talk to me, everyone else is stressing out here, and I don't wanna be doing it to."

"Were you stressed when you were fucking the brains out of Tamsin, or are you just stressed because I called the morning after and interrupted your reality."

"Lauren, stop, it wasn't like that at all. I wanted to do this, to power up, for now, so that I can be here and do this with all of you, to protect all of you. Lauren, I love you."

"But we're back to square one. Where love isn't enough, our love for each other isn't enough. Because you can't survive off of me. You can't only feed off of me, i'm never going to be enough for you. Tamsin, will always be enough for you, she's just as strong as you are. She's Fae, you could feed off of her all the time, Bo, and you can't ever feed off of me. I mean sure with sex, but not really feeding off of me, you refuse to take even a little of my chi."

"Because I know that I won't be able to stop. Even after all these years, everything you've taught me, everything i've learned, I still have to set those boundaries for myself. Without boundaries, I am bound to do something I regret, you know?"

"But, Bo don't you want to know what it tastes like? Aren't you the least bit curious, how do you stop yourself when we make love."

"Because I remind myself how much I love you, and how much I don't wanna hurt you, or how I would never hurt you. This thing with Tamsin just seems like such a good solution to the problem. We have no feelings for each other, she's not an ex, she will provide me with enough sustenance. Her powers rival my own. Plus, you and I both know what 'it' tastes like, and i'd say its pretty amazing."

"I understand your reasons, Bo. But it's not that you're screwing Tamsin, wait – as a matter a fact, it is. I'm being serious here, this is no time for playing games. A relationship is between two people, not three, even if you are using Tamsin for feeding, its just not right. How can I sit there and let the woman I love someone else over and over again, right under my nose."

"Because you have to understand my nature! You more than anyone, should understand that since you were so eager learn all about my body and how it works remember? You should understand who I am, and what I have to do to survive, it doesn't mean I love you any less, or that I want someone else more. What i'm suggesting is a way to keep me fed, and strong, with a trusted friend, with no feelings, no nothing Lauren."

"You're missing the point! I don't wanna share you, Bo! But you also can't be weak and die. There is no solution to this problem. I think, after this is over, you and I - - - we just need to call things off for awhile, really get some space. I know I said it before, but this time, I think it'd be good for us, maybe to see what life is really like without one another."

"I see," was all Bo said.

The rest of the drive was silent. Neither woman wanted to admit how much their heart was broken. They loved each other, but they couldn't overcome this obstacle that was Bo being a succubus.

When they arrived at the edge of the woods, that was when reality set in. The reality, that this was happening. They were going to go into those woods, and maybe, they might not come out. Some may live, others may die.

They all exited their vehicles and convened on the edge of the woods.

"Exploding this vial near your opponent, will cause all his sensory systems to temporarily be disabled. You'll have to attack quickly, but swiftly, to ensure that you make it away alive. I have made one for everyone to carry. Use it wisely," Lauren said, handing them out like papers to a classroom.

"This is one guy, one person, after he's eliminated everyone will be safe, just remember why we are doing this, so that everyone can live, safely. Our families and friends," Bo said, trying to give a last minute pep talk.

"Let's go," Talulah said, being the first one to step into the woods.

"Talulah, wait," Dyson said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "We go together, thats the safest way."

"Just give me a minute," Bo said to everyone, she wanted a moment alone with Lauren, even if they weren't together. As everyone dispersed, she took Lauren's hands, and looked her in the eye, even if Lauren didn't want to hear a damn word she spoke right now.

"Lauren," Bo said. "Look, whatever you decide to do after this, whatever you want me to do I will do it, because I love you Lauren Lewis, and I always will. And i'm gonna be here until you don't want me anymore. Just don't be so quick to give up on me."

"Come back alive, succubus," Lauren said, in her own way saying, ' I love you, please come back for me'.

They all started into the woods, Bo tailing behind, really wanting not to leave Lauren's side. Lauren pulled her back into her arms and kissed her, before letting her go to return walking, hoping it was not the last time she'd ever see her girlfriend.


	17. Chapter 17: Recklessness and Redemption

They all headed into the woods in a wild pattern, staying not too close, but also not too far apart.

"How close are we, you guys?" Talulah asked, after they had been walking for several minutes.

"Not far," Tamsin replied. She regretted not having the chance to reconcile with her sister before heading into the woods.

"Tamsin," Bo said, realizing, they had come upon Kronan's tree.

Talulah looked at the look on Tamsin's face, knowing when her sister was trying to cover up her distress. If this was something that affected, Tamsin, it had to affect Talulah too. She was going to help her fight her demons, literally.

"Well, I see you've brought your army here," Kronan said, appearing behind the group. They all turned around, fearful that he could sneak up on them so easily.

"Yeah, one thats going to kick your ass," Bo said, walking closer to him.

"And mine," a figure stepped out from behind the tree. He had dark features and evil in his eyes, this had to be who they had been tracking all this time, this had to be Dex.

"We've been waiting for you to show up," Dyson spoke. "Finally got tired of having other people fight your battles for you."

"Ouch, thats cold, coming from the wolf who couldn't even give up his wolf to save his very best friend. But you were willing to give it up for that whore of a woman whom you barely knew. What does that say about your character, Dyson?"

Dyson growled ferociously, a growl that echoed throughout to woods, disturbing various wildlife.

"And Talulah, the girl with no memory of the past thousand years, the perfect woman. I know you love your sister Tamsin over there, but you see, I think that you know that she's the reason all of this happened to you in the first place. If not for her and that pathetic human girl, oh what was her name, ah yes, Kina, you wouldn't have missed out on over a millennium of your life."

"Thats not true, none of it is," Talulah said, getting more angry.

"But it is," Dex disagreed. "And where do I start with you, Valkyrie. There's a lot to you isn't there. Let's see, the tough cop act, the pretending to be heartless, the seclusion and isolation you create around yourself, its all because you're just a scared little girl in a grown ups body. You were hurt a long time ago and never really got over Kina's death, just as Kronan couldn't either. Thats why you're both weak, love, hate any kind of feelings whatsoever make you human, which make you weak."

"Fuck you, Dex," Tamsin said, approaching him, not caring whether Kronan was following her or not. "Do you get off on trying to tell people about themselves? Cause I hope your dick doesn't get soft when I tell you, you're dead wrong."

"But wait, I am missing out on one more person here, let me finish my group evaluation. Don't be rude. Bo, the unaligned succubus. You loved the wolf, you love the doctor, and now, you clearly have feelings for this Valkyrie that you won't even admit to yourself, or your girlfriend here," Dex said, motioning to someone. Out of the shadows came a ugly and fowl smelling creature, holding Lauren by her arm.

"I swear to God -"

"Swear what? You're really in no position to be making threats. You see, as a griffin, I have a superior sense of smell, sight, hearing, just everything. It wasn't smart for you to bring the doctor, and leave her alone at the edge of the woods, where any old riffraff could snatch her up. I could smell her from here. Just like I can smell the succubus all over you," he said, getting in Tamsin's face.

"I was helping Bo power up to kick your fucking ass, which I can see is going to be rather easy," Tamsin snipped back, not phased one bit by his discovery.

"Yes, the human doctor here, has to be tolerant of Bo's feedings doesn't she, seeing as how her chi isn't enough for Bo, because well, Bo just can't bring herself to take any from Lauren, now can she. But I guess she'd better start, because Lauren here, is definitely considering leaving Bo. I mean, what has she got to lose, she could cut her loses now, go start another life, and live as a regular doctor, without any involvement from any Fae, whatsoever. Seems like a good idea for her. Seeing as how the woman she is in love with, can't give her what she's always wanted, a family, marriage, stability."

"Shut the hell up!" Bo said, moving up and grabbing Dex by the collar of his shirt. She brought her knife to his throat. "If you don't get that thing off of my girlfriend, I will slaughter you where you stand."

"You heard the girl," Dex laughed. "Let the doctor go."

The creature shoved Lauren on the ground, Bo ran over to her and picked her up, moving back into the fray with Lauren behind her. She took her hand, so that Lauren would feel safe and not scared, even though she was kind of terrified herself.

"Enough messing around," Kronan said, moving up and grabbing Tamsin by her neck the same way he did in their first encounter. Talulah went over and used her abilities to talk Kronan off and it worked. He dropped her. Dyson went after Dex, striking at him with his sword. But Dex pulled out his own.

Once Tamsin felt the force of Kronan's hands no longer around her neck she took his head and tried to snap his neck, but he was having no part of it.

"Whoa whoa whoa, did you start without us, Dex?" a voice came out of the woods.

It was Kia and Jasmine.

"I told you, you shouldn't have left us alive, those cops were childs play, I told you we would be out succubus," Jasmine said.

Kia grabbed Lauren from behind Bo's back, and took her on the sidelines of the battle, to watch her girlfriend perish.

"Did someone call for back up," Hale said, approaching from out of nowhere, Kenzi by his side.

"What are you doing here?" Dyson asked.

"My friends needed help," Hale said, smiling.

Kenzi walked over to Bo, sword in hand, ready for action.

"Kenzi, you've made a big mistake, you have to get out of here now," Bo said, realizing it would be impossible for her to protect both Lauren and Kenzi and concentrate on killing Dex, Kronan, Jasmine, and Kia at the same time.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kenzi said, smiling.

They readied themselves, Bo never taking her eyes off of Lauren. Dyson threw his serum at Dex, who stepped back, as all of his senses were disabled. Hale sung him to the ground, where he grabbed his head in pain. Tamsin went right for Kronan again. This time, knowing it was risky she used her Valkyrie, because he was still under Talulah's spell.

He fell down to his knees completely vulnerable.

"Remember me, while you burn in hell. And know, it was always me, she would've always picked me," she said, getting behind him and whispering in his ear before taking his neck, and using everything she had to this time snap it.

She watched as his body fell, and she kicked it to the side, smiling at her sister over the victory before kneeling to the ground herself, weakened.

"Tamsin, no," Talulah said, kneeling by her side. "We can't do this here, we can't do this now. You gotta get up."

Dyson and Hale had Dex apprehended. Each grabbing one of his arms, but he shook them off and transformed into his true form, a big and magnificent griffin.

"Anyone know how to kill that?" Hale said.

"You have to cut off his wings, a griffins wings are a source of its power."

Bo wanted to assist in taking down Dex, but all she could think about, all she could worry about, was if Lauren was okay. She couldn't take it anymore, and ran over to where Kia had Lauren.

"Ah ah ah, no closer, succubus," she said pointing a knife at Lauren's throat.

"Bo, go help them, i'll be okay," Lauren said quietly.

"No, i'm not leaving you, not until I kill her."

"If you think you can."

"Oh, I know I can, let her go and it can just be you and me."

"Alright, fine," she said, pushing Lauren at Bo's feet.

"Kenzi!" Bo called her over. "Take her back to her car, and get out of here both of you, now."

"No," Kenzi said. "We're staying with you."

"Kenzi, we have to go, Bo can handle this," Lauren said, leaning on Kenzi for walking support as she got to her feet.

"Okay, okay," Kenzi said.

"I love you guys," Bo said, tears covering her eyes. This was the first time she actually truly felt as though she may never see her best friend and her lover again.

A few feet away lay Tamsin and Talulah hovering over her, not sure what to do next.

"Tamsin," Talulah said again. She took her face and breathed as much chi as she could back into her fallen sister. She had gained some strength back, enough to get back up and fight. She looked over to Bo and Kia, and back over to Dex, Hale, and Dyson.

She ran over to Bo, Talulah heading over to the griffin.

Dex tried to fly away, but Talulah jumped and grabbed onto one of his wings, overhearing what they had said about a griffins wings being the source of its power. She mounted the griffin and took a sword out of her sheath and with one sharp, strong slice, cut off one wing.

Dex roared in pain and slammed hard back onto the ground, crushing Talulah under his weight.

Meanwhile, Bo and Tamsin both were fighting Kia. Jasmine came over to make the fight more fair.

"Let's do this," Bo said, taking her serum out of her pocket and throwing it in between the two twins. Tamsin and Bo rushed the two girls, taking them by surprise. Tamsin kills Jasmine immediately, stabbing her through the chest. Bo waited for Kia to die in her arms, but nothing happened. Bo couldn't bring herself to kill her. So she sat her down by the tree and bound her hands.

"Stay here, and stay quiet and i'll try and talk my friends into keeping you alive."

Kia said nothing, maybe it was because she was in shock, maybe it was because she was angry that they had killed her sister.

Bo and Tamsin rushed over to Dyson, Hale, Dex, and Talulah, who was still being crushed under Dex's enormous weight.

"Please help me!" she yelled from underneath the creature.

Tamsin rushed over, trying to move the creature off of her sister.

"Tamsin, don't!" Dyson yelled. But it was too late. Dex took his tail and swatted Tamsin with it, throwing her back into a tree.

"Tamsin!" Bo said, rushing over to her.

Dyson quickly moved to the other side of Dex, taking Talulah's fallen sword, he cut through the remaining wing, causing Dex to turn back into his human form.

Talulah moved out from underneath him, kicking him in his ribs, as blood was pouring out of his back. She tried to catch her breath, holding her ribs, as she was sure they were broken.

Dyson picked up a naked Dex, and dragged him over to Bo, who was tending to Tamsin.

She stood up and looked him in his eyes.

"You're nothing, now, you'll never cause anyone's family pain ever again. I guarantee you that," Bo said, as she drained the life out of him, sucking him dry until he laid motionless.

"He's dead," Dyson confirmed.

Dyson headed back over to Talulah picking her up.

"I'm going to take her back to my truck. Take her to Lauren," he said, carrying her out of the woods.

Hale went over to Kia, knowing she was an enemy.

"Hale, don't," Bo said, I need her alive.

Kia had a look of utter terror on her face, thinking that Hale was going to disobey and kill her anyway.

"Hale, I need you to take Tamsin back to my car," Bo said, propping Tamsin up so that Hale could pick her up.

"Tamsin, you'll be okay," Bo assured her. "I'll be there in a second."

"You," she said, pointing at Kia. "You're coming with me."

She walked over to where Kia was sitting tied up, and picked her up by her arm, dragging her out of the woods.

"God, I have half a mind to kill you right now," she said, pulling a small handgun out of her waistband. She faced the girl in front of her as she sobbed and begged Bo not to pull the trigger. Bo pointed the gun in the center of her head


	18. Chapter 18: Decisions, Decisions

She stood there, with the gun pointed at Kia, but she hesitated, not able to pull the trigger.

"You're lucky," Bo said, putting the gun back into her waistband and taking Kia's arm further dragging her out of the woods and back to her car.

Upon exiting the woods, she saw, Lauren and Kenzi, Dyson, with Talulah in his car, and Hale, with Tamsin in his car.

"I don't even know what to say to you guys," Bo said. She sat Kia in the front seat of her car, her hands still bound behind her. "Lauren, as much as I want you to come with me, I need you to go with Dyson and care for Talulah. Hale, take Kenzi back to your place, and love her as much as I do. Tamsin and Kia can come with me, can we all meet back at the Dal?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone went to their assigned cars with their assigned people. Bo loaded Tamsin in the back, so that she could lay down, and stuck Kia in the front seat with her.

"I'm sorry," Kia said.

"Shut up," Bo said flatly. "I don't wanna hear your voice, I don't even want you sitting in my car right now. I hope you get what you deserve. You should've died when Tamsin killed your sister."

"In order for a Gemini to die when you kill the other, there has to be a strong, and unbreakable bond between the two. Jasmine's bond was broken with mine years ago. So if one of us died, it wouldn't kill the other," Kia explained. "It left us weakened, but at least we knew if one died, the other wouldn't be at risk."

"Well, maybe you should've kept your bond, because now, you're going to live to suffer without her, for the rest of your life."

"I didn't wanna kill anyone, just so you know. I guess you could say I kinda went with the flow. Whatever Jasmine told me to do, I did. I would've never killed anyone without her persuasion. And no, that doesn't make it right, but I just thought you should know."

"Everyone has free will, they're free to choose what they do with their lives."

"And I chose wrong, but don't tell me you don't know how it feels. To have to choose between your morals, and you family. I chose my family, because Jasmine was all I had left."

"I doubt you'll be shown an ounce of leniency. You're just a murderer in sheep's clothing. Only remorseful you've been caught."

"That's not true. I wish you understood."

"I don't wanna understand someone like you."

"Don't act like you've never killed someone innocent, especially when you were first coming into your powers. Every one of the Fae has killed a human," Kia explained.

"But not by their own free will. Everyone is allowed mistakes, but you've made killing your choice."

They made it to the Dal and everyone exited their vehicles. Bo walked in with Kia first, leaving Tamsin in the car.

"I call for sanctuary," Bo said, shoving her in a chair.

"You heard her, sanctuary has been invoked, everyone out," Trick said to his patrons.

Bo left the Dal with the crowd of people, and went back out to get Tamsin, dragging her back inside along with Dyson carrying Talulah.

He laid her on a table and called Lauren over, to assess the damage that had been done.

Bo sat Tamsin in a booth.

"She is one of the twins, Dex's right hand woman, a murderer in the same respect. I kept her alive, to suffer her punishment," Bo told Trick.

"You're very remorseful, Bo. I'm not sure what we can do with her," Trick said.

"Kill her," Tamsin said, getting up and walking over to her sister laying on the table. "She would've killed every single one of us back there if she'd had the chance. I have no doubts about that."

"She's right," Lauren said, tending to Talulah. "We're just lucky we eliminated them first. They would've made everyone of us suffer."

"Please, let me explain," Kia spoke, her voice, causing the atmosphere to become tense.

"Shut up!" Tamsin said, walking over to put her hands around Kia's neck. Her lust for blood had not been satisfied with just Kronan, she intended to kill everyone involved with Dex and/or Kronan. She wanted to kill them, because in her mind, it was the only thing that would make it right.

"Tamsin, stop," Bo warned. "Let her talk."

"Are you kidding me? After what she did, how can you say that Bo."

"She's right," Lauren said. "Let's hear what she has to say."

"Talk, and make it quick before I let her rip your throat out," Trick said.

Dyson grabbed Tamsin and pulled her back from Kia.

"I understand that all of you are upset with me, angry with me, want to kill me," she said, looking at Tamsin, being held back by Dyson. "I understand that none of you will ever trust me, and I only wish that we could have met under different circumstances. I am not that bad of a person. I promise you. Everything I did, every person I killed, it wasn't me, it was my sister. She was the driving force behind Dex. She set everything up, killing was our initiation, making a name for ourselves around this town was a way that Dex had to notice us, and let us follow him. She thought, he was capable of becoming the all powerful Fae, she wanted to be one of the ones he saved when he changed all the laws of the Fae. I loved my sister, obviously to death, but I was never one to speak up and say something when I thought something was wrong. I let her do all the thinking and obviously this is where it got me. I didn't want to kill all those people. The pain they felt, I felt, their screams, their cries for help, they haunted me everyday, and they still do. I'm not a killer, I never wanted to be a killer."

"She's telling the truth," Dyson said out of nowhere after she was finished with her speech. "Her heartbeat was steady, her words were in the same pitch, I can tell when people are lying, and she was not."

"I don't care!" Tamsin said, jerking Dyson off of her. "That doesn't make up for all the people she's killed, whether she wanted to or not, she did it, and no one was putting a gun to her head and making her!"

"She's right," Hale said. "If we all have to abide by the Fae laws, then so does she, her punishment should not be lenient."

Kia's face dropped, her face turned pale, she knew that whatever her punishment would be would not be pleasant for her either way. She regretted what she had done, not that she had been caught, but that she caused so many innocent people their lives.

"If we let Bo do this, it will be painless, but humane. That is what I suggest."

"Death by succubus?" Tamsin said. "Thats the most least painful death possible."

"Maybe, but making her suffer doesn't make it any better. It doesn't take back the damage she has already caused," Trick said.

"I can make her suffer," Tamsin said, her face growing darker as she approached Kia again.

"You don't wanna live anymore, you want to be put out of your misery. You're going to -"

"Tamsin, stop it!" Dyson said, resuming his grasp around her.

"She should kill her," Talulah spoke from across the room.

"Its best if you don't talk as much, it'll only make your ribs ache worse," Lauren said.

Talulah laid her head back down, which warranted Tamsin to walk back over to her.

"I'm not killing anyone," Bo said. After hearing Dyson say she was telling the truth, it cemented Bo's decision to not kill her, but to instead, rehabilitate her, change her, make her a different person. She didn't trust her, by any means, but she wasn't going to let everyone else be the judge and jury, even though she had been the one that wanted to rip her head off less than an hour ago.

"I'll keep her with me," Bo said, walking over to get her out of the chair.

"Bo, there's no way to guarantee, that she won't just sneak away in the middle of the night while you're sleeping or something," Trick said, worried. "Let's keep her in my vault, at least for tonight."

"I have ways to make her compliant," Bo said. "Remember."

"I'm not okay with this," Dyson said, speaking his mind.

"Yeah, well last time I checked, none of you told me what to do. I do what I want, when I want."

"Don't make me regret this," she whispered to Kia, as she led her out of the Dal and into her car.

"Where are you taking me?" Kia asked.

"To my house, would you rather I left you there?"

"No, god no."

"Okay then," Bo said.

Back inside the Dal...

"Your grand daughter has lost her fucking mind!" Tamsin yelled at Trick. "You have to get her!"

"We all know when Bo wants to do something, she does it. She's made her choice, let's all just hope it's the right one," Trick explained.

"Go to hell," Tamsin said. "Talulah, i'll be back, take care of her, Lauren."

Tamsin marched out of the Dal and followed Bo back to her house, ready to confront her, and kill Kia.


	19. Chapter 19: A Fae Virgin? Damn Sam

"Bo!" Tamsin said, barging into her house, just as Bo was about to untie Kia. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, I'm about to untie her," Bo said, an obvious answer to an obvious question.

"Stop! Are you crazy?"

"She's fine," Bo said in Kia's defense. "Yes, she's made mistakes, Tamsin, who hasn't?"

"Have your mistakes cost hundreds of human and Fae their lives?"

"Almost. I mean they could have , if we didn't beat the Garuda, who only knows what terror he would've unleashed on the world."

"But it wasn't a mistake, you did kill the Garuda."

"Yeah, and I also killed my first love, he was just a kid, who had so much life ahead of him, and I killed him, took him away from his family and friends. And I will never forget that."

"Bo, that wasn't your fault, it wasn't your choice. She chose this. She chose to be a murderer."

"She was following her sisters wishes, she was weak," Bo explained, letting go of Kia's restraints and walking over to Tamsin.

"Bo, if you keep her here, there's no guarantee she won't kill you. Or run away."

"I won't," Kia said. "I'm grateful, Bo saved my life. If she would've let me there, they would've decided to kill me. And she could have killed me in the woods if she wanted to, but she didn't."

"Well too bad Bo has weak judgment, because I sure as hell don't," Tamsin said. She pulled a blade out of her jacket, and walked past Bo, over to Kia.

Bo didn't stop her, but rather rolled her eyes, thinking the less she showed she cared, the less Tamsin would care about really killing Kia.

"If you have any last words, I'd say them now," Tamsin said, holding it to her throat.

Kia, headbutted Tamsin from her chair, getting up as though her hands were never tied. Tamsin fell backwards onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," Kia said, not believing she had really just retaliated against her almost killer. "I was scared."

"You're really dead now," Tamsin said, holding her head from the ground.

"Tamsin," Bo said, walking over to her, making sure she stayed on the ground until she was ready to get up.

"Get away from me," she shook Bo off.

"If I were you Kia, I'd go upstairs now," Bo said, looking up at Kia, who was standing with her hands over her mouth.

Without a word, she ran upstairs.

"God, I'm gonna wake up with a hell of a headache," Tamsin said.

"Tamsin, don't be mad at her. You were trying to kill her after all," Bo said, smirking.

"Not funny, succubus," Tamsin said. "I'm going to kill her."

She got up from the ground, Bo assisting her.

"Tamsin, just let me talk to her. I'm sure she's scared, lonely. We killed her sister, we killed her friends, all she's ever known."

"Where are you right now? This is the same girl that killed hundreds of people, and tried to start a damn war. You're going to sit here, and let her go against everything you believe in?"

"Because I also believe people can change. Tamsin, she doesn't know another way, but the way she had been taught. And while she can be blamed for that, in a way she can't. Look at her sister, she was the one that was crazy."

"Even so, I'm not letting her get away with what she did to me."

She started to go upstairs.

"Hello," she said to Kia, standing in the doorway.

"Tamsin," Bo said, grabbing her arm.

"Please, don't kill me, look I'm sorry," Kia said, backing up in surrender.

"You're Fae, aren't you?"

"Technically," Kia said.

"Whatever, so we'll fight Fae to Fae, no weapons," Tamsin said, taking her jacket off and pulling all of her hidden weapons out of various places in her body.

"Look, I don't wanna fight anyone," Kia said, backing up even further.

"Well too bad, you're going to. This is the best way to settle this, the only way. We'll see who's better this way, and maybe, just maybe, you'll die with some dignity."

"I can't fight you, I won't," Kia said, offering once last plea.

"Tamsin, stop, you've won, okay, she doesn't wanna fight you."

"Shut up, Bo," Tamsin said, ignoring her and looking Kia straight in her eyes, never taking them once off of her.

"My powers are gone," Kia said. "You'll kill me in an instant, I can't fight you. I will die," Kia said, begging at this point to get Tamsin to stop.

"Good," she said. "That'll make it easier for me."

"Alright, that's enough," Bo said, interfering finally. She walked over to Kia, standing in front of her to face her.

"What do you mean, you don't have powers?"

"I'm Fae, but when I severed my bond with my sister, it took away our powers. Neither of us knew that would happen. We were devastated, but after that, we just focused that much more on our regular combat, and we became experts in self defense and hand to hand combat, and weapons combat."

"If you had no powers, why would Dex have wanted you and your sister?" Bo asked.

"Because we were still experts, we were strong, loyal, and smart. We would have been able to run his whole army, whenever it came about. But honestly, I think Dex and Jasmine were lovers. They were always together, from the moment they first met. I think he's the one that convinced her to convince me to break our bond. I think he knew I was what was standing in the way of him getting her to do whatever he wanted. Breaking our bond would make us weak and powerless, but he had known that all along."

"Well, is there any way to get your powers back?"

"They weren't just powers, Bo. A Fae's powers are what makes them Fae, without them, you mind as well call me human."

"That doesn't make you any less of a person," Bo reassured her. "I'm sure Tamsin can sympathize with that, maybe give this battle a break, settle it in the boxing ring?"

"You bet your ass," Tamsin said. She picked up her things and left Bo's apartment to do who only knows what.

"Thank you," Kia said, thankful to Bo for saving her life.

"Like I said, I believe in second chances, just don't let me down. If you run, they'll find you, fight them, they will kill you."

"You think Tamsin would really kill me?"

"Yes," Bo said without a second thought. "But you're not a prisoner here, Kia, and I'm not going to treat you like one. I just wanted to warn you. I will do what I can on your behalf, but you have to work with me."

"I will do whatever I can, thank you, so much Bo."

"You can sleep here, I will take the couch. You know were everything is already, I don't have to show you around. Make yourself at home," Bo said, leaving the room.

She resolved to get Tamsin to see the good in Kia, instead of all the bad she used to carry on her shoulders. But she knew she couldn't, Tamsin was just as headstrong as Bo was, and nothing that Bo said was going to get her to change her mind.

She decided instead, to call Lauren, to do some making up, and major apologizing. She called and the phone rang and rang over again, until her voice mail kicked in.

"Hey, Lauren, I wanna talk, I know what you said in the woods, but, I think you have to hear me out. I know I have a lot of explaining to do, so just call me back when you get this, or come over whenever you feel like it, you know I'll be here. Bye babe," she hung up.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Kia asked, as she had listened to the last part of the conversation.

"Uh, girlfriend," Bo said, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, you're .."

"Yeah, I'm a succubus, I think it comes with the territory I guess."

"You know, I've always wondered what it would be like with a woman, hell I always wondered what it would be like with a man."

"You're a virgin?" Bo said looking Kia up and down, surprised at this time in her life, that she had never had sex before.

"I never had the chance to even try. I lived my life with Jasmine by my side. She never would've allowed it."

"Look, I know your sister just died and stuff, but if she controlled even when you got laid, then she had some serious control issues."

"I never had the chance to get laid. I've never even had a boyfriend."

"Well, I meet a lot of guys, and girls I can set you up. Hell, I even know some single girls. Tamsin's available," Bo joked.

"Very funny," Kia mocked Bo's laugh.


	20. Chapter 20: Surprise, Surprise

Kia and Bo spent the next couple of hours drinking and sharing stories. They had a good time, becoming friends quickly.

That is, until Bo heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back," Bo said, getting up from the couch and her beer to get the door. She was obviously drunk, but she couldn't leave whoever was out there waiting.

"Bo," Lauren said, as she opened the door.

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen," she said.

"And, you're drunk," Lauren said.

"Do I have to be drunk to tell my girlfriend she's beautiful," Bo said, extending her neck out for a kiss, which Lauren rejected.

"I don't wanna do this, Bo. You said you wanted to talk. I guess with you being drunk, this really is the best way to ask the questions I really want. Can I come in?"

"Actually I have company," Bo whispered with a smile on her face.

Lauren immediately became suspicious and pushed the door open, revealing Kia on the couch.

"Oh, I wasn't aware she was staying here," Lauren said.

"Yeah, she's so cool," Bo laughed.

"Uh, do you mind if I borrow her for about an hour or so?" Lauren yelled behind Bo's head.

"Yeah, I'll be okay here," Kia yelled back.

"Come on, Bo, let's go," Lauren said, grabbing her waist to guide her out of her building.

"Whoa, slow down, I'm gonna be sick," Bo said, relying on Lauren's grasp to make it down the stairs.

"Well, you did this to yourself," Lauren said, coldly.

They made it down the stairs and out of Bo's building, and back to Lauren's car. She slid Bo in the front passengers seat, and got in the front seat herself.

"Bo," Lauren said, getting her attention, and bringing her out of her own world.

"Yes?" she said, looking at her.

"Do you have feelings for Tamsin?"

"Well, I think she's really hot, and she's a damn good lay, but I love you, Lauren. I'm just scared."

"Scared, why?"

"Scared that you'll leave me, scared that, I'm going to be anywhere on this earth without you. It's like you never understand I only wanna be with you, and if I can't be with you, I don't wanna be with anyone else."

"Is that why you've been drinking a lot?"

"Yeah, it helps me forget I guess. Forget what I've lost."

"You haven't lost me, Bo," Lauren said, giving the succubus a soft kiss on the lips.

"Well, I hope I don't ever."

"You won't, you won't, I just, don't want you sleeping around, I know its who you are, it's your nature, its what you have to do, but I just wanna be enough for you, and the only way I know how to solve that, is to create a formula, that will allow you to sustain a feed three times longer than normal. Meaning, that you could feed off of me, and it would be enough, it would last longer, off of just the little you would take."

"So, I could take a little, and it would last longer?"

"You could take a little, and it would be magnified, keeping you feed for days, and heal you the same as Dyson or Tamsin would. You could be monogamous, Bo. I really could be enough for you. Now, its still in developmental stages, but I hope I can at least create a test shot, before you need to feed next."

"That's great, Lauren, I love having a girlfriend who is a fucking genius," Bo said.

Lauren shook her head. She knew Bo was drunk and probably wouldn't remember anything she had said, but she thought it wise to at least tell her in some way, she was going to do everything she can to fix them, so that they could stay together without the distractions of others.

"I need to know, Bo, if I do this, will you not feed off of anyone else?" She asked, just for her own amusement, but also with a hint of seriousness. She thought to ask Bo these questions when she was drunk, because she knew she'd get an honest answer.

"Of course I won't. I only really want to feed off of you anyway. But I'm too afraid I won't be able to stop. You know its like when you deny yourself something for so long, its like when you get that thing, you want it more."

"I understand, but I trust you, just like I trusted you the first time we had sex. And I was right to do so, you didn't kill me, or feed off of me once."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because, then the goal was to not feed off of you, to keep you alive. Now, the goal is too feed off of you and keep you alive. I don't think I can do it."

"But I know that you can, Bo. You've already been through so much already. If you were able to get through all of that, there's no reason you can't get through this."

"I had your help."

"And you have my help now. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't know, Lauren."

"I trusted you, now you have to trust me."

"I do trust you, I just don't trust myself."

"Well, you should. You've been feeding cleanly and safely for over three years now. Why not more practice."

"Because I love you."

"And I love you, Bo, that's why I had to make this solution. I had to save us, because I just couldn't take, you sleeping with other people, and I know you didn't wanna sleep with other people. You wanna be monogamous and if that's what you want, then that's what I want for you."

"I don't wanna sleep with anyone but you. You make me feel the best. And you're the only one who cares about me."

"Well that's good. But, Bo, if you're not ready for this, if you don't wanna do this, or do this with me, then you have to tell me. I don't want to force you into something."

"I know what I want, Lauren," Bo said. She sloppily threw herself at Lauren, her lips tracing everywhere on Lauren's face but her actual lips. Lauren had to stop her, out of fear she would start feeding.

"Bo," Lauren laughed.

"What?"

"You're drunk."

"I mean, I have been drinking, with Kia."

"Why did you take her side, Bo, after everything she had done. That's not like you."

"Because she's messed up, like me. She's killed under other people's influences, not her own. And I feel sorry for her. She's all alone."

"I know, but what if she's just really good at pulling the wool over our eyes, and she is going to continue to kill, even worse what if she harms you."

"I can take her," Bo shrugged. "She doesn't have any powers."

"What do you mean?" Lauren's curiosity peaked.

"She lost them, they're gone."

"Well how did that happen?"

"She's a Gemini. She severed her bond with her sister. Now, her powers are gone."

"Well, I didn't know it was possible for a Fae to lose their powers at all. A Fae without powers, is pretty much human," Lauren said to herself.

"She said the same thing!" Bo blurted out. "But that's not true. You know what I think Lauren?"

"What do you think, Bo?"

"I think, that her powers are somewhere. If a Fae loses their power, the power just can't disappear into thin air. It has to be stored somewhere. Maybe we can find her powers somewhere. Oh! Even better maybe we can give her back double power, her's and her sister's."

"You know, Bo," Lauren said, thinking her drunk girlfriend might have actually had a useful idea. "I think you're right, power doesn't just disappear. It has to be stored somewhere. But do you really wanna help her get her power back?"

"She's my friend now, she has my protection."

"Maybe you should get to know her more, before you decide that," Lauren warned.

"Well, do you not want me to have no friends. Because I can live with that. I can live with only Lauren."

"No, Bo, I don't want that, although that way, I can make sure you stay out of trouble."

"I am trouble," Bo said, leaning her head on Lauren's shoulder.

"I know, and I kind of love it," Lauren smiled. "But its hard, having to watch over you all the time, trying to be the angel on your shoulder, guiding you to right instead of wrong."

"You're my angel, but you've never sat on my shoulder silly."

"I know," Lauren rolled her eyes, her metaphor missed. "But we all know you do what you want, when you want, and no one can stop you."

"But I don't mean to, Lauren, I'm sorry," she nuzzled her head further into Lauren's shoulder.

"But Bo, that's what I love about you. You're headstrong. You're loyal. You're independent. You're the sexiest succubus alive."

"I don't know, with Tamsin's sister running around."

"Well to me, you will always be."

"I have a secret," Bo said out of nowhere.

"What is it?"

"I want something from you, Lauren. Something I don't know if you can give me."

"Lauren, I want you to marry me," Bo smiled.


	21. Chapter 21: The Succubus Suck

Bo awoke the next morning with a major headache and nausea.

"God, I drank too much last night," she said to herself, sitting up on the couch.

She looked around for any sign of life in her house.

"Kia," she called. "What do you want for breakfast?"

She heard nothing. She slowly stood up, feeling her head rushing.

"Jesus, what did I get into?" she asked herself.

Making her way upstairs, Bo noticed the door to her room was open. She peeked in, seeing no sign of Kia.

"Kia!" she called again, louder this time.

When she heard no response, she started to panic. She had no one she could call, everyone would just tell her they were right and rub it in her face. Except one person.

She headed to her car, and sped off towards the police station. She knew Dyson was the only one that could help her. He would keep quiet, and do everything he could to get Kia back, if he knew that was what Bo wanted.

"Dyson," she said, making her way past the other detectives desks.

"What's wrong, Bo?"

She looked around before whispering to him. "Its Kia, she's gone."

"Gone, Bo? Are you serious? How could you let this happen?"

"I don't know, we were drinking last night, and I woke up this morning, she was gone."

"Drinking, Bo. You took her under your responsibility. You were supposed to keep an eye on her."

"You think I don't know that. I came here to ask for your help, not to hear a lecture, so are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I will. I'll make a couple of calls, get a description out there. We'll find her, Bo."

"I don't know what's more terrifying, the fact that she's gone, or the fact that she may have been lying to all of us, and ran away on her own. I told her not to, I told her she'd be tracked down and killed if she tried to leave. I told her i'd protect her."

"I'll do what I can. Just go home, relax."

"No, I can't. I have to find her."

"Bo, go home, I will handle this, don't tell anyone anything."

"I won't, I came to you, I trusted you."

"So, go home. Let me handle this."

"Okay, Dyson, I trust you."

She tried to make Dyson think she was headed home, but really, she was going to search the streets for Kia. She considered Kia a friend, and felt even worse since she was under her protection.

On the way, she got a call from Lauren. She was afraid to answer it, as the last time she had seen her was at the bar when she took Kia home, and before that Lauren didn't seem too happy with her.

"Hello," Bo answered.

"Hey, Bo, can you come over, I think i've finished my first serum, and i'd like to give it a test run?"

"Uh, i'm not sure what you're talking about. But sure i'll be right over."

"Bo, last night, when you were drunk, I was talking to you about my serum, in my car. It was in developmental stages, but I made my first batch, and i'd like to test it. Bo, you don't remember anything I said last night?"

"I'm sorry, Lauren, I don't."

"Well come over anyway to celebrate, if it works that is."

"Lauren i'm kinda-"

"Bo, don't tell me you're too busy to come see me. This is important to me, and it should be to you too."

"It is, honey. I'll be right over. I love you."

She hung up and turned her car around to head to Lauren's. She wanted to look for Kia, but she couldn't exactly tell Lauren what had happened. But then again, maybe Lauren saw something last night, if she had come over.

She was at Lauren's house within a few minutes. For some reason, she hesitated to knock on the door. Bo raised her hand to knock, knocking solidly twice.

"Hey," Lauren said, opening the door, letting her pass though the door.

"Hey, babe," Bo said, trying to sound as happy as possible.

"So, it's over here," Lauren said excitedly.

She followed her over to her table, where she saw six syringes in a protective case.

"Sit down, Bo, I have to talk to you first."

"Alright," she said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

She pulled the case closer to her and opened it. "Now, Bo I have to tell you how this works. You see this serum is only to enhance the effects of you feeding. By tricking your body into thinking you've eaten more chi than you actually have. And prolonging the effects of the chi you've taken. Making it possible for you to sustain feeding off a human. More specifically, me."

"Lauren," Bo said. "You know I can't do that."

"I know you can, otherwise, I wouldn't have even tried to create this. Me making this, its because I want us to be happy, I want you to be a monogamous succubus."

"And I want nothing more than that, nothing more than to be with you and only you, but I don't know if thats possible. I mean what if it doesn't work."

"Do you really doubt me that much?" Lauren said, her face starting to frown.

"Its not that, its just. Lauren I don't want to hurt you. What if I can't stop, what if I kill you?"

"Then we'll test it in front of someone who can monitor your feeding."

"I don't know," Bo put her head down.

"Bo, please, do this for us, I trust you, I know you can do this."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number, holding it to her ear.

"Hey, can you come over to my place, I need you to help me with something."

Bo couldn't hear whoever was on the other end of the line, but she guessed it was someone that used to work at the lab with Lauren.

"Who was that?"

"Someone who can stop you from feeding."

"Lauren, I will do this, okay, but i'm saying if it doesn't work for whatever reason, I will still try and be as monogamous as possible, I promise."

"I know you will, Bo, I never doubted you."

About a half hour later, who would walk through the door, but Tamsin.

"You called, Tamsin?"

"Yes, she's someone that is unobjective to this situation, and someone who we can trust to stop you from feeding if needed. She's perfect."

"So, we gonna do this, or what?" Tamsin said.

"Yeah, you ready, Bo?" Lauren asked.

Bo was pissed that she had invited Tamsin in the first place. Why the only woman in their inner circle that Bo had slept with besides Lauren herself? If anything this made Bo more intimidated. If she messed up, she had to deal with Tamsin's remarks about how she wasn't going to be able to be monogamous, no matter how badly she wanted to. She was nervous, most likely shaking. She tried to pretend she was fine, but somehow she knew Tamsin could see right through her.

"Okay, Bo, i'm going to inject you, wait about five minutes, then you can go ahead and start feeding," Lauren explained.

Lauren cautiously took a syringe out of the case. She took a wipe and disinfected her intended injection site, and gently stuck Bo's arm with the needle, pushing the plunger down at a steady pace.

"Ouch," Bo said, flinching a little.

"Sorry," Lauren said.

"Should be used to things sticking you by now succubus," Tamsin said.

Lauren looked at her with disapproving eyes.

"Okay, now, we wait," Lauren said, leaning against the table.

"Uhm, so how am I supposed to know when Bo has had enough or whatever?" Tamsin asked.

"Well," Bo took over answering the question. "You'll have to be looking at Lauren, not me. Whenever she looks like she's about to pass out, or has had enough chi taken. It's really just a matter of visualizing more than anything else."

"Well, i'll do what I can, no promises."

"We trust you," Lauren said as a form of reassurance.

"Wow," Bo said. "I definitely feel something."

"Alright, let's do this," Lauren said.

Bo stood up, Tamsin walked closer to them, ready to do what was asked of her.

"Don't let me hurt her Tamsin," Bo said, grabbing Lauren's face.

Tamsin nodded and watched as Bo pressed her lips to Lauren's.


	22. Chapter 22: The End Of The Beginning

Bo kissed Lauren, as she concentrated on not feeding.

"Bo, you have to do it at sometime," Tamsin said, getting bored of Bo dragging this out, she had places to be, people to see damn it.

Bo refused in her head. She was so terrified. Terrified of Tamsin. Terrified of the mere thought of hurting Lauren. She just couldn't do it.

She pulled away from her lover, turning her back on her and Tamsin, half ashamed, half embarrassed.

"Bo, what is it?"

"I can't do this," she said, sighing. She pushed past Tamsin, and out of Lauren's house again, walking around the corner to catch her breath. She felt horrible about turning her back on Lauren, the love of her life, but she just could not bring herself to even try, after all this time of resisting the temptations.

"You know she'll never let this go," Tamsin said. "You gotta get back in there and just do it! What have you got to lose, Bo? I'm right here, and maybe you don't think I care, which I really don't, but I wouldn't let you hurt Lauren, I see how much you care for her. Plus, no one would let me hear the end of it if I did."

"I just can't, I won't be able to stop. Three years of not feeding off Lauren will all be for nothing. I love her too much to one day look forward to feeding off of her."

"Bo, you're the one that wants to settle down and shit. You're the one that wants a solid and steady relationship. You have to at least try. Lauren loves you, but she's going to get fed up with you messing around with other people, even me. Although, who could blame her?" Tamsin took a second to reflect on herself.

"I don't want to have to feed at all, nature or not. My life will no be consumed by sex."

"Are you joking? Sex is who you are. It IS your nature. Which is why if you don't feed, you'll die. It's that simple. So get your ass in there, and feed off of Lauren, or so help me God, I will kick your ass myself."

"And if you let me hurt her, I will kill you," Bo said, collecting herself to go back in.

She walked up to Lauren, who was standing in the same position she was when Bo had left the room, and kissed her. Tamsin stood in the doorway, waiting to see if she was going to have to interfere in any way.

Bo focused herself, forgetting Tamsin was there, letting go of everything else. She thought of Lauren and only Lauren in that moment. Of how happy she would be if this serum succeeded, of how happy she would be to have Bo feed off of her and only her. All she wanted to do was make Lauren happy, and if this was the only way to do it, then she at least had to try.

She pulled her mouth away from Lauren's, slowly starting to drain some of her chi. She couldn't believe how good it was, better than she had imagined it would be. She could never in a million years describe the flavor. It tasted like happiness, love, joy, in one word: euphoria.

Lauren tasted like a cold and crisp Christmas morning. Like a warm and sunny day by the ocean, like sleeping in freshly washed sheets, like kissing Lauren for the first time all over again.

She wanted more, she had to have more. She pulled more chi, but started to notice Lauren starting to falter. She couldn't already be done, it had just started, but there was a feeling inside her that told her she was finished, she was full, she was done, yet she couldn't yet pull herself away.

"Bo, you have to stop now," Tamsin said, walking over to Bo and Lauren.

Tamsin noticed her eyes were the brightest blue they had ever been, whatever Lauren had made, must have been working. She looked at Bo's eyes, and knew she had to stop her very soon.

"Bo, you can do it," Tamsin said. "Stop, find it in your heart. You know you can."

Tamsin had never before played cheerleader, but she was happy to be helping save someone's life, since she couldn't do it before.

"You love her don't you? Save her life, Bo, stop," Tamsin said again.

Bo could hear every word Tamsin was saying. She knew she had to stop. She tried to pull herself away, but couldn't. Tamsin took Bo's arm and yanked it back. Breaking off from her feed, she felt a sudden rush of hostility. She stopped feeding off of Lauren, but turned around and grabbed Tamsin by the throat, hoisting her up off of the ground.

"Nobody owns me," she said, her eyes still glowing blue.

Lauren was on the ground on her hands and knees, trying to recover from the energy Bo had just taken from her. While being fed off of drained her physically, in a strange way it felt good, knowing she was satisfying Bo's needs.

"Bo," Tamsin said, straining to talk with barely any air in her lungs left.

"Let her go, Bo," Lauren said from her spot on the ground, trying to get the blood in her body flowing again.

Bo's eyes turned her normal dark brown, and she dropped Tamsin, realizing what she had done.

"I'm sorry," she said, truly feeling bad. "Are you okay?"

"Why I put up with this I'll never know," Tamsin said, holding her throat.

"I'm sorry, Tamsin. But that means it worked," Bo said, going to tend to Lauren. She knelt by her girlfriends side and put her hand on her back, comforting her.

"So that's what it feels like to have a succubus feed off of you," Lauren smiled. She got back up and Bo assisted her in sitting down at the table that the syringes were on. "I guess it was a success."

"You call that a success?" Tamsin said. "She almost killed both of us."

"Well, you have to start somewhere, right? She'll get better with time and practice, just like anything else. I think that was great for her first test run," Lauren defended.

"How do you feel?" Bo asked Lauren.

"Drained. Like I just ran a marathon."

"Guess you'll have to create something that gives you your energy back."

"Yeah, it's called an energy drink," Lauren laughed.

"Right," Bo said, moving her hair out of her face.

"As much as I'd like to stick around, I have places to be, so goodbye," Tamsin said, leaving the room.

"Don't let that attitude fool you, she's just as happy about your discovery as we are."

"Oh I know. But she is right we can't call it a success. The goal was to make sure you could feed less and have it feel like you've actually fed more. And to make it so that you don't have to feed as often, making your feedings last longer. So let me ask you how do you feel? And what did you feel during?"

"So many questions," Bo sighed and laughed at the same time. "Well right now I feel, recharged, happy, full, for the first time in a long time. And while I was feeding. Well, I felt I mean. I can't explain, your chi was amazing Lauren. It was the best I've ever tasted. I mean I could feel everything you felt, taste your emotions. I felt like I was being satisfied, fulfilled, I feel like that shot worked."

"And how was it for you to stop?"

"Uh, it was challenging. But I was thinking about how much I didn't wanna hurt you. I pulled back, I didn't want to, I think that's why I blew up on Tamsin."

"Hey, if that's the only side effect, I'd say everything turned out just fine. But you did it, Bo. You thought you couldn't do it, but I knew you could."

"But Tamsin still had to stop me."

"Barely, all she did was talk you down. You still would've stopped on your own."

"I hope so, but I'm glad she was still here, just in case."

"Yeah, me too," Bo said. "So, look, about last night, I have to ask you a question."

"Bo, you were drunk, whatever you said, I didn't take seriously."

"I don't even remember anything I said."

"Well good thing you didn't."

"Did I say anything terrible?" Bo asked, trying as hard as she could to remember.

"Well, actually no."

"Well did you happen to see Kia last night?"

"Yeah, you both were drinking, when I got there. So we talked in my car, but you ended up passing out, so I carried you back to put you in your bed, but Kia was sleeping in there, so I put you downstairs on the couch. Although, I did see a man hanging around your building, I'd never seen him before."

"What did he look like?"

"Bo, did something happen?"

"No, no, just, if someone suspicious was hanging around my building, I wanna know about it."

"Right, of course. Well, if I saw him again, I'd know him."

Bo was hoping to get some kind of description, but she couldn't very well tell her what was really going on.

"Well, I have to go, Lauren, I'll see you later?"

"Don't you wanna stay?"

"Of course I do," Bo said. "But, I gotta go."

"No you don't," Lauren said standing to grab her lover by the hands.

Her attempt was to lure her into bed. Bo had to take the bait, after all she was a succubus.

"Well, five minutes," Bo said.

She kissed Lauren, feeling better than she had in a long time. All of her other problems seemed to melt away when she was with Lauren. And now that her feeding problem was solved, she could finally take the next step toward being in a completely monogamous relationship with Lauren.


	23. Chapter 23: Sour Revelations

A few hours later, Bo and Lauren were holding each other in Lauren's bed.

"I think that was more than five minutes," Lauren laughed.

"Your fault, not me," Bo said. "But I really have to get going."

"Damn, feed off a girl, and can't even have the courtesy to stay the night."

"Its not that Lauren. I was doing something before you called, but I knew this was important to you. So I came."

"It should've been important to you too," Lauren said, clutching the sheets to her and sliding out of bed, leaving the remaining set of sheets for Bo to cover herself with.

"It was, and it is. But the other thing I was doing was important too."

"And what would that be? Working on a case with Dyson again?"

"Actually, yes, something important."

"I'm listening," she said, waiting for a clear answer.

"It's confidential. If I told you, i'd have to kill you," Bo laughed, not seeing the same amusement on Lauren's face.

"Stop with the secrets, Bo. We've been over this, remember? Being honest with each other, I wanna trust that you'll do that, but everything you are doing is just proving to me you can't."

"Lauren, because it's not what you think, babe, I promise."

"Do you know, that when you were drunk the other night, that you asked me to marry you. When you're drunk, its the only time I can trust to get the truth out of you. Any other time, it's like talking to a wall. What do you have to hide from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Bo said, turning her head. "And I would love to marry you."

"You would?" Lauren said, walking back over to her bed where Bo was laying, her head turned away from her.

"Of course," Bo said, turning her head back to face Lauren. "When things are less complicated, and all of this is over."

"I thought it was over."

"It is, I mean most of it is anyway."

"Will it ever really be over though? I mean, you'll always be the unaligned succubus, and i'll always be the human doctor that created a cure for the Fae outbreak. We're legends, and people capitalize off of that. Fae will never stop coming for you, or me."

"That's why we need to get away from here. Find a place to start over in. Yeah, we'll never get rid of the Fae permanently, but we can get away from where these ones are, and go somewhere where less of them exist."

"Is that even possible?" Lauren asked.

"Tell you what," Bo said, sitting up so that she could be eye to eye with Lauren. "You start house hunting, any state, any city, any country, give me a list of pictures, prices, number of beds and baths, and we can pick one together. Sound fair?"

"That sounds perfect actually," Lauren said, kissing Bo and running over to her laptop, her bed sheet clasped tightly to her chest.

"But in the meantime, I do have to go. How about you meet me at the Dal around 8 tonight? We can have some drinks or something."

"Okay," she said, barely even hearing what Bo said, but concentrating on the mission at hand.

Bo trusted Lauren would pick out a beautiful home, with a beautiful yard, in a beautiful neighborhood. But the reason why she told her to start picking out houses was to take her mind off of, what Bo was really doing, which made her feel a little guilty, but it had to be done. Finding Kia was in Dyson's hands, and she did not want to ruin it by doing the one thing he had asked her not to do.

She made her way back to the police station and over to Dyson's desk.

"If you keep coming in here, I think some of my coworkers are gonna start to get the wrong idea," he laughed.

"Let them think what they want," Bo said, taking a seat across from him. "What have you gotten so far?"

"Bo, it's only been a few hours since you left. But I do have something. A man who saw a girl matching her description at a red light downtown. He said she looked to be in distress."

"That has to be Kia," Bo said. "And if that's true, it means she was taken, and didn't leave by her own free will."

"Which means we have to find her that much sooner," Dyson said. "Finding her is critical."

"What do we do now, Dyson?"

Dyson's phone rang. He quickly pulled it from his pocket and answered it.

"Dyson," he said. "Where at? Okay, thanks, bye."

"What?" Bo said, moving to the edge of her seat.

"We just got a lead, she's at a cafe right now," Dyson said standing up. "Caller says she's with a man. We gotta move now."

They practically flew out of the department and into Dyson's truck. They sped away towards the cafe where Kia had been spotted.

"What's the plan, Bo?" Dyson asked.

"The plan is to go in there and kick the guys ass that took Kia."

"Bo, you can't do that, we just need to get there, scope things out. For all we know she's there out of her own free will."

"Dyson," Bo said looking at him. "She's not. I know she's not, I can just feel it. The other night, we bonded, the way two new friends would bond. I'm telling you, she didn't run away, I can put my life down on that."

"I hope you're right," he said.

They arrived at the cafe. Upon arrival, Bo's heart sped up. She felt nervous and furious at the same time. She had to be ready for anything. She felt deep down an aching in the pit of her stomach, but tried to ignore it.

"Bo," Dyson said, looking at her eyes, noticing the deep blue they were beginning to turn. "Calm down."

"I'm sorry, I- I," she said burying her face in her hands.

"Pull it together, i'm gonna need you in there. I can't have you like this. Come on, Bo," he spoke more serious this time, grabbing her wrists.

"I'm okay," she said, her eyes turning back to their normal color slowly, but surely.

She looked into the window from the truck and saw Kia sitting in the cafe with the stranger, just like the caller had said.

Dyson got out of the truck, Bo copying his notion and they walked inside the cafe side by side. They crept behind the seats, so that the man Kia was sitting with would not see them.

"It can't be," Dyson said under his breath, taking in a sharp deep sniff at the air.

"What?" Bo said, afraid of why he said that.

"That smell is familiar. I've smelled it before. Whoever took Kia, it's someone we know."


	24. Chapter 24: Saving The Day Kinda

"What do you mean it's someone we know?" Bo asked, looking at Dyson, panic stricken.

"Meaning," he said, stopping to breathe in a deep breath once again. "It is someone we have encountered before. Someone I have encountered before."

"Well, who?" Bo asked, trying to peek to get a better look.

"If you and your precious succubus want to live, yow will come over to my table and sit like normal people. However, if you insist on barging in here and taking me in like I'm some criminal, I will kill her, Kia, and everyone in this place. Your choice," the man said, knowing Dyson, and Kia sitting next to him were the only people that could hear him.

"Mark," Dyson said.

"What did you say?" Bo said, staring blankly.

"It's Mark," Dyson said again more sternly, pissed that he had to repeat himself.

"How... why, I thought..."

"It doesn't matter, let's just go," Dyson said, heading towards the table.

"Wait," Bo said, grabbing his shoulder to stop him. "What's the plan now?"

"The plan," he said shrugging her off. "Is to act normal, we don't want to scare the humans."

Bo was surprised by his seemingly calm demeanor, though she went along with what he said, she was cautious.

"I was wondering when you would show up, wolf," Mark said as Bo and Dyson took the seats from across him and Kia. Bo looked at Kia for any sign of her co-operation, but unfortunately, there was none. She sat intently, making sure she was safe, that was all that mattered to her now.

"Well, I'm here now, so what do you want?"

"I want you to tell me why you killed her," Mark said, a look of quiet rage on his face.

"Killed who?" Bo asked.

"Jasmine," he said through gritted teeth.

"Because she was trying to kill our friends. She had been completely brainwashed by Dex," Bo said calmly.

"I loved her, I loved her, and she didn't even know it, she didn't even have the chance to know it. Because you killed her before I even had a chance," he said, getting angrier.

"I told you, Mark, Jasmine, she loved Dex," Kia almost whispered next to him.

"Shut up!" he said louder, banging the table in frustration.

It made everyone at the table jump, and some others in the restaurant look back at him. But from this, Bo knew what she had to do. She knew her tactic. She knew the one thing now that set him off, and was prepared to use it to her advantage.

"If you loved her, why did you say all of those things about her and everyone else when we came to question you?" Dyson asked.

"Because," he laughed. "I wanted to practice my acting. You guys were so stupid, and never suspected a thing. It was too easy to throw you off."

"But Mark," Bo cut in. "You know, Dex was the one that sent Jasmine to the front lines when we fought."

"I don't believe a thing you say," he said, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, you should because it's true. He was too scared to fight us, too scared to die," Bo said, getting a sudden burst of courage to lean closer to his face.

"Shut up," he said quietly.

"He's the reason she's dead, Mark, not us," Dyson said from the sidelines, trying to get rid of the tension. "We wanted her alive, we needed her alive, not just for us, but for Kia."

"Well, it's too late now isn't it? Now I have, Kia, Kia, will replace Jasmine."

"You can't replace her in you heart," Bo said.

"She's the closest thing."

"But she's not Jasmine, she will never be Jasmine, will she?"

"Who cares," he said.

"You care," Bo answered. "You always have, otherwise, you wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to stalk my house and wait for me to be gone to take Kia."

"Watch your disrespectful tone, succubus," Mark shot up from his seat, eyes level with hers.

"You gonna make me or something? Because if not, I suggest you get your face out of mine," she challenged.

"Bo," Dyson hissed.

Mark still looked her square in her eyes for a tense few seconds, then calmly sat back down and laughed.

"You're crazy," Bo said, still angry at the confrontation.

"You can take her back if you wish," Mark said, getting up from his seat, and motioning for her to get up and out of the booth.

Kia did so without hesitation, before he changed his mind.

"Come on," Bo said, copying her movements and going to her aid before the unpredictable man did anything else.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked once they were a safe distance.

"Yeah I'm fine, can we just go home?" Kia asked.

It warmed Bo's heart that someone had actually considered her place a "home".

"Dyson," Mark said, stopping him in his tracks as he was leaving behind the women. "I let her go, but for a price, a price only you can pay."

"And what would that be?" Dyson said, wondering what Mark could possibly want."

"Before I tell you that one thing, I want to ask you a few questions first, please retake your seat, it doesn't look right with us talking one sitting, one standing."

Dyson hesitantly took his seat at the booth. He wondered what he had that Mark could possibly want, besides Bo of course, but then again, she wasn't really his after all, now was she?

"Do you love, Bo?"

"I'm not here to be interrogated, I suggest, that if you have anything interesting to say, that you spit it out, otherwise, I'm leaving."

"But you won't now will you, because you know that you must pay the price for Kia's freedom, not Bo, not Kia herself, but you. Besides, who knows what a maniac like me would do if someone tried to take advantage of my good nature, and kind words."

"Do you think any of us are scared of you, kid? Do you think that we would have to balls to come here and look you right in the face if we were scared?"

"That's what you're not getting, Dyson, I don't care if you're afraid of me or not, I only care that you do what I say so that the ones you love get to live and breathe another day."

"I'll make sure that happens either way," he leaned in closer to Mark, trying to threaten him.

"Not without your wolf, you won't."

"I will always have my wolf," Dyson said.

"See, Dyson, that's where you're wrong. I want your wolf."


End file.
